Secrets and Surprises
by daughterofhecate29
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Jason and Piper go to Hogwarts to protect the Golden Trio. But what happens if an old conflict resurfaces? a new prophecy and so many lies... what will happen? T because of violence and paranoia. Please Read, gets really interesting! Also, please bear with the tragic beginning chapters. WARNING: golden trio bashing :) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Surprises and Secrets**

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys it's my first time writing a fanfic. Please be nice, thank you to Red Gods for encouraging me! Also, I suck at writing, constructive criticism is always welcome. Takes place in Order of the Phoenix and after Blood of Olympus and Trials of Apollo**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or PJO. Obviously, J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan does. *cries***

* * *

Percy POV

"I'm right here," I whispered to Annabeth in the Athena cabin. Ever since the Giant War, we've been having horrible nightmares that leave us thrashing in the night.

"Please don't leave me," she pleaded. It hurt me so much to see her so vulnerable since she's so strong.

"I promise on the River Styx, was it the Arai one?" I asked she nodded slightly. I kissed her forehead and left her sleeping. The Arai was one of the most common and terrible nightmares. I entered my cabin and went to sleep.

~timeskip~

"I headed out of the Poseidon cabin and walked towards the mess hall. I shovelled down a mountain of blue pancakes while a new camper stared at me in wonder. I waved to her, she paled and turned away. Leo bounced over panting,

"Chiron wants to see you," he panted I stood up and headed for the Big House. We entered to see Annabeth, Nico, Piper and Jason all awkwardly standing there.

"Good morning heroes!" he exclaimed brightly, but there was something off with him. "I am so sorry to do this three weeks after the Giant War but, you five must go on a quest to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in one of Hecate's pet worlds," he said somberly. Everyone bust out in laughter 10 seconds later. _Hogwarts?!_ Who names their school after a skin disease for pigs?! I thought while wheezing.

"This is no joke, Voldemort the strongest dark wizard of the century is rising, and you need to protect the boy destined to stop him," he announced. At the name Voldywort, everyone was rolling on the ground and laughing hysterically. Everyone but Nico that is, he steps up and says,

"Voldemort, not Voldywort. He's been causing my dad a lot of paperwork and avoided death by splitting his soul into seven Horcruxes."

"Thank you, Nico. You need to go to Britain to go to Hogwarts, you'll be going to be in the fifth year with Harry. Hecate will be coming at dinner to bless you guys the knowledge about the wizarding world and to give wands to you five. You'll be leaving tomorrow. Go, pack up." he dismisses them. The demigods are left speechless.

 **Annabeth POV**

~timeskip~

I start packing up my belongings into a gray suitcase with an owl on it. I take 3 Camp Half-Blood shirts and several pairs of leggings. Since we were demigods and we didn't have the freedom of going around to shop we were left with limited choices. I put some toiletries into a plastic bag, I take another celestial bronze dagger, similar to the one I lost in Tartarus, into a hidden compartment in the suitcase. I take my luggage and head outside, at the Big House porch, the other four were standing there with similar suitcases. Chiron comes out with the Goddess of Magic, Hecate. We all bow, but Percy doesn't. He crosses his arms, I elbow him hard and he bows. he's obviously tired of saving the world. It can get tiring, you must be thinking, 'Oh but, I would love to be the hero of the world!' No, you don't, its exhausting and it gets boring quickly.

"Hello, let's get right to it now. We don't have any time to waste, do we?" she takes out a skinny box and opens it, Annabeth Chase." she announces. "12 inches, olive wood and an owl feather core." I take it gingerly, a breeze goes through the crowd.

"Thank you, Lady Hecate, it's beautiful." I thank her, she grins politely.

 **Third Person POV**

"Percy Jackson, driftwood, celestial bronze and hippocampus scale core. A powerful wand for a powerful _demigod_. I believe that you'll be a very strong wizard." she says with a glint in her eye.

He takes the wand and gives it a small twirl, all the water in the room rose and fell back in with a plop. "Perfect." she grinned like she knew something that we didn't. Something is up I decided, something big. Hecate winks at Percy, he pales.

"Nico di Angelo, white poplar tree with dementor essence* for the core. He takes it and the air gets colder. He smiles like a madman, but a good kind of madman. "Piper Maclean, applewood and a rose core. Perfect for a daughter of Aphrodite." Piper grabs it from Hecate, everyone in the room seems to relax a bit.

"And last but not least, Jason Grace. Oak tree with an eagle feather for the core." she smiled and hands it to the son of Jupiter. "You'll be staying at 12 Grimmauld Place, with the Order of the Phoenix, an organization that is trying to defeat Voldemort. Do NOT give away your identities unless absolutely necessary. Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts already knows about you guys." she explains. The demigods and Percy accept it easily, after all, they accepted the Greek Gods, the Roman Gods, Norse Gods and Egyptian Gods. So, why not?

 **Percy POV**

" Wait a minute, how are we supposed to get there though?" I question, Lady Hecate grins and says,

"Grab hands tightly," she demands us, we all take each other's hands. We all start to melt away into the Mist, I start to feel a bit nauseous, we materialize at a busy train station. I look around and see a sign that says 'Kings Cross Station'.

"Where did she go?" Annabeth askes looking around,

"She probably left Wise Girl, duh." I snicker, she turns around and punches me hard on the shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?" I ask even though I already know why, she glares at me and she laughs. Annabeth kisses me and takes my hand.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

"Exchange students? We never get exchange students!" I exclaim I have never seen or heard of exchange students coming to Hogwarts.

"They'll be staying at Grimmauld Place with us too Mrs. Weasly said while preparing dinner. "Dumbledore says to be nice to them Harry, alright darling? Dumbledore said something about them being heroes and post-drama or something like that..." Heroes? they're probably not even heroes, I'm the obvious hero. I roll my eyes at that, I'm better than them anyways. Ron and Hermoine come running down the stairs,

"Harry! Harry! Did you hear that there are gonna be 5 exchange students coming from America? And they're staying with us!" Hermoine yelled while coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, I know. It's weird, right? I don't even think Hogwarts accepts exchange students." Harry retorts,

"What do you think they'll be like?" Ron asks curiously,

"There probably really bad at magic, they were probably expelled for being so bad!" Harry said.

"How could you Harry!" Hermoine gasps, "That's really rude, but maybe that's what happened.

"Whatever happened, we can't do anything about it because they're here." Ron pointed out.

* * *

 **A/N there we go. 1,136 words! Yay. Please review! I hope you guys liked it! I put a hint in that gives a clue about the plot. If you think you know what it is PM me the hint. I'll tell you if its wrong or right. First one gets to know the plot. Please review!**

 *** Yes I know it isn't a real thing but it sounds cool so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys I still suck at writing, I'm going to update when I finish a chapter which is idk. I usually work on them during the weekend so Saturday or Sunday**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: I** _ **obviously**_ **own HP and PJO and McDonalds**

 **World: No u don't don't lie**

 **Me: jkjkjk i don't please don't sue me**

* * *

 **Nico POV**

Nico looked around at the crowded train station. Kings Cross Station was its name. I looked down at my feet when I saw a letter on the ground,

Dear, Nico di Angelo,

Go to Alastair Moody, he is holding a sign that says 'Exchange Students'.

Please follow him as he will take you to 12 Grimmauld Place, where you will meet the others.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

I look up to see everyone with the same letter,

"Well, I guess we need to find this Moody character." Annabeth sighs,

"No, need. I'm right here." a voice came from the back, I looked behind me and there was a man with an odd eye stood there.

"Come along now," he grunted, "are you guys the exchange students or not?" we all nodded.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked Moody.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place," he answered, "I'm Moody, ex-auror. You bunch must be pretty special to come to Hogwarts. Dumbledore rarely lets exchange students come." he says.

We all shrug at the same time, We end up outside of the station in a deserted area. Come on then, touch the portkey. The what? Whats a portkey I think to myself. Suddenly I know what a portkey is. It's an enchanted item that takes people places. Judging by the looks on everyone else's faces they knew too.

We all head towards the portkey which is, oddly enough, a boot. We hold onto it and in an instant were in Grimmauld Place. Using a portkey feels like shadow travelling but has a lighter feeling to it. The house is somewhat similar to Hade's palace. It's dark and shabby, Hade's place is elegant. A plump woman with red hair pops out of the kitchen.

"Hello, dears! I'm Mrs. Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you all!" she exclaims with excitement and bounds over to us. I already know she is going to be the mother figure in the house. A few more people start to come into the entrance, drowning them in a chorus of hellos. At the top of the stairs, three young people look down at us. I can already tell that they're the precious "Golden Trio". The one with the lightning scar, Harry, looks at us with interest with a bit of fear.

 **Harry POV**

We heard the commotion from me and Ron's room. We peek out and see Hermione do the same. She signals us to go downstairs, we look down to see the exchange students.

Immediately, I get a bit intimidated by the Americans. Some of them look too old to be 5th years, they say the eyes are the window to the soul. I now know what it means, the guy that has green eyes and raven black hair eyes look terrifying, like an uncontrollable hurricane. I look closer to see pain in his eyes. I realize that he's staring back at me. I turn red with embarrassment. I look away and realize how much he looks like me. Black hair and green eyes, though my eyes are emerald and much better in my opinion. He's much more muscular and tan than I am. I look down at my pale arms, I need to work out a bit more, I thought to myself.

Then I take a quick scan at the rest of the Americans. Next to my lookalike, was a beautiful girl with cloudy gray eyes. She had beautiful natural blonde curls and a perfect figure. I started to blush when she made eye contact with me. I look to an emo goth boy who looked 14, too young to be a 5th year. He had this silver skull ring which I was intrigued by. The next girl had tan skin and choppy brown hair. Normally, choppy hair is ugly but, she pulled it off effortlessly. I was drawn towards her kaleidoscope eyes, they were swirling with several colours and emotions. I traced her arm and saw that she was holding another person's hand. The person that was holding her hand was a tall lean guy who had electrifying blue eyes and a strange scar near his lip. They all looked either too old or too young to be 5th years. They also had an "aura: of some sort. I can't tell if their aura is good or bad.

"Umm, hi. I'm Percy Jackson, son of-"

 **Annabeth POV**

I step on his feet furiously, he can be such a seaweed brain sometimes! He almost gave us away!

"He's the son of Sally Jackson." I interrupted quickly before he could give it away. He turns red and whispers, "Συγνώμη". Harry Potter narrows his eyes at us. I clear my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hi, that was Percy, I'm Annabeth, that's Nico, Piper and Jason." I point to everyone and they return it with a smile and a wave. Well, almost everybody, not Nico.

"I think the emo one, Nico is a Death Eater, maybe they all are." the redhead whispers to Harry.

He returns the acknowledgement with a nod. A Death Eater? Who would eat Thanatos? I attempt to stifle a laugh and look around, the faces on the demigods were priceless. Jason looked like he had to pee his pants. One look at my Seaweed Brain and I burst out laughing with the others, his eyes were crossed and his knuckles were white. He looked like a goldfish. We were laughing uncontrollably,

"Who would eat Death?!" Percy hiccuped uncontrollably, the Britains looked utterly confused, we kept laughing until Harry stepped forward.

 **Harry POV**

"Actually, Death Eaters aren't a joke, " I said hotly, how could they?

"Maybe they don't have Death eaters in America?" Hermione suggested,

"They're the followers of You-Know-Who…" I tell them, they look confused,

"You know, _Voldemort_ ," I whisper to them. They snicker at the name, I scowl. They're so stupid.

"The Dark Lord killed my parents and tried to kill me but didn't succeed. I am the boy who lived." I announce importantly.

"So?" Percy said, "I'm alive too, aren't I?" How dare he?

"I'm the only one who survived the killing curse. I'm sure you can't relate." I retort hotly,

"Trust me, dude, I can relate," he says cautiously. This Percy guy thinks he's all that does he? He's probably never even left his hometown. I can feel anger bubbling in my chest when Piper speaks up.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, where will we be staying for the next few days?" she asks with a sudden calmness. I felt a sudden need to guide them to their rooms, but before I could act Mrs. Weasley beat me to it. Lupin and Moody grabbed their luggage and headed upstairs. Earlier this morning, two new bedrooms magically popped up out of nowhere. Now I know why. For that insolent Percy, I only hate Percy, not anyone else. Especially not Annabeth, she's too pretty. I'm going to make my move tomorrow, I decided.

 **Percy POV**

We set down our stuff in our rooms. The girls went in one room and we went into the other. I was kind of nervous because Annabeth and I were usually so close to each other in the night to comfort each other when the nightmares hit. Nico claimed the darkest corner of the room and took out a Happy Meal ™. I had no idea where he got that from but oh well. I set up my stuff and headed downstairs to have dinner. I was the last one to get downstairs but I didn't mind. I sit next to Annabeth with Harry on her other side. I already could tell that he likes Annabeth. So I grab her hand and she smiles at me, she rests her head on my shoulder, I kiss her head. Harry sees and turns red. I can't help but think 'Ha!' in my head.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Weasley, as you already know." Mrs. Weasly introduced,

"I'm Sirius Black," says a man with a brown mop of hair.

"And I'm Remus Lupin." Lupin introduced himself to us,

"Alastair Moody, but you already know that." he winked, which kinda creeped me out, Harry Potter cleared his throat,

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. The boy who lived," he said with dignity. I snicker slightly at it. I mean how self-centred is he to stick his nose in the air like he was the King of the world? He scowled at me, I shrug it off.

"Um, hi. I'm Hermione Granger."

 **Hermione POV**

I can't believe someone as hot as Percy exists, I mean what is there not to like? His sea green eyes are mesmerizing and his hair is messy as in I-just-got-out-of-the-shower look. Not an I've-never-heard-of-a-hairbrush type of hair.

"Um, hi. I'm Hermione G-granger, its a pleasure to m-meet you all." I stutter. _Great._ I've already messed up, way to go, Hermione. I can already tell that Annabeth and Percy are a couple. It doesn't matter because he's obviously into me by the way he's looking at me.

 **Percy POV**

I was in a dark graveyard looking place, a low hiss came from all around. It was like one of those surround sound theatres. I'm not going to lie, it was actually really cool and cheesy when the green fog rolled in.

The One who refused shall start to change

Face the Ally that has risen

The boy marked by lightning shall learn

The splitting of the soul

Lies split on two

Forces gather in the dark

Fear roams free

"Beware, for you must think back to a time where offers were refused and Gods were offended.d " a low voice hissed out, "Mwah ha ha!" the voice laughed manically. I cringed at the laugh. I woke up with a gasp, Jason called out,

"Percy, are you okay bro?"

"No, I think it was a prophecy…" I replied, "It went like this,

The One who refused shall start to change

Face the Ally that has risen again

The boy marked by lightning shall learn

The splitting of the soul

Lies split on two

Forces gather in the dark

Fear roams free" I repeated the prophecy to Jason. He looked tired,

"Oh my Gods, can't we have a break?" Jason complained,

"Heroes," a voice came from behind us, we turn around to see Chiron through Iris Message.

"I know its hard, Rachel said the same prophecy just a few minutes ago. Percy, I'm sorry, but some things must be kept a secret… " just like that Chiron swept his hand through the mist and disappeared.


	3. Authors Note

**A/N Hey guys, should I continue this story? I have a great plot idea, but nobody seems to be enjoying this. I want to continue, but do you want me too?**

 **Please tell me in the comments!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **A/N Hey Y'all, I still suck at writing, please R &R :) This chapter is pretty interesting, if I do say so myself. This was like 16 pages on Google Docs! Tysm for 7 reviews! And 375 views! I am deceased x_x**

 **Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling I wouldn't be writing this but here I am so**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

"Oh my Gods, Percy." Not another prophecy, I thought in my head. We've been through so much already. We didn't need another prophecy in our lives. We were all in the boy's room talking when Harry popped his head into the doorway.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked cautiously,

"Nothing really," Percy replied panicking, Harry raises his eyebrows.

"Then you guys wouldn't mind if we joined your conversation would you?" he said as Ron and Hermione entered the room.

"No, we don't mind. We were just talking about school." I lied,

"Well, what was school name? Why did you come here? What are the tattoos on Percy and Jason's arm?" Hermione bombarded us with questions.

"We came from Olympia Academy. We came because there was an attack on the teachers and most of them disappeared somewhere. We don't know where they went…" Nico replied darkly.

"What about the tattoos?" Ron asked we stiffened. Harry had a look of curiosity on his face.

"They're very personal so we'd rather not say." Piper charmspoke, Piper's charmspeak had gotten so strong that I just wanted to talk about something else.

"Darlings! Come down for breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called us down.

~timeskip~

"Ok dears, throw a bit of the powder in the fireplace and yell 'Diagon Alley' very clearly. Fred, George go first." she instructed. The twins took a bit of Floo Powder and threw it in,

"Diagon Alley!" they cried out, they stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. One by one they stepped in. When it was our turn, Percy went first, "Diagon Alley!" he yelled out. He stepped into the green fire and disappeared. I stood in front of the fire, I shouted the words, I materialized in dark murky water. I was in a pocket of air behind my Seaweed Brain. I was about to say something when a deep voice spoke.

"I am sorry Perseus, it had to be done." the voice rumbled.

"But I said NO! I said I didn't want to! Does my opinion even count?" while he was talking a wind picked up, swirling around Percy. A hurricane. I thought.

"I tried Percy, he wouldn't change his opinion! I was outvoted." the voice bellowed,

"You probably didn't even try! How could you let it pass, Dad!" dad? Was the voice Poseidon?

"Please! Change me back! Do you know how upset Annabeth is going to be?" Percy yelled with so much force that clouds started to form. The wind whipped my hair around, water droplets were hitting my face. I could hear the emotion in his voice, he was crying. My head was overflowing with questions. What were they talking about? Who is _he_?

"I'm sorry." Poseidon apologized somberly. I sobbed loudly, Percy whipped his head and saw me crying. He saw me crying, he started to start crying louder. Then we faded into the

Suddenly, we were surrounded by familiar faces. The Weasleys and the other demigods were staring at us in shock and confusion.

 **Harry POV**

I was so confused, they went first out of the Americans, but why did they come out last? Why were they crying? The Americans crowded towards them, the said a few things in another language then faced us.

"What happened?" Ron questioned them. What did happen? Many thoughts were going through my head.

"We are so sorry, for that. We've never used Floo Powder before." Piper explained, my train of thought just vanished.

"Well, we better be going then. We should be going to Gringotts now." Mrs. Weasley went off, we all followed her.

"Ok, Fred, George and I will go get their books. Get some money from your vaults." Mrs. Weasley instructed

After a while, we entered Gringotts Bank. When we entered all the Goblins looked up and pinpointed Percy. They gasped and sat up straighter. Hm, weird.

We went to the head desk,

"Key, please." the goblin demanded. I handed him the key,

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Vault 687." he looked behind me and paled.

"Uh, Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, Mr. di Angelo, Ms. MacLean and of course Mr. Grace. What an um-pleasure to have you all here," he said. The goblin stood up and lead us to the cart. He didn't even mention the Americans. Here we go, Mr. Potter. I go in my vault and take out a few galleons and sickles.

I hop back into the crowded cart, we go even deeper which is weird because the Weasley's vault is above mine and the Americans don't even have a vault. We reach a grand vault with a goldish bronze door. The Americans start to talk quietly I only catch one word; celestial bronze.

"Excuse me, Weasley, Potter and Granger Please stay here, everyone else, follow me."

The Exchange Students stood up and stepped out of the cart.

"What do you think that's about?" I asked my friends,

"Maybe their grandparents or something has a vault."

"Whoever it is, they must be super rich. I don't even think the sorcerer's stone was this deep or had a gold door. And in the vault, there were mountains of galleons!"

"It's not gold," Hermione stated, "its something else."

"Celestial bronze," I guessed,

"What's that?" Ron questioned, "Sounds like a gold rip off."

"We'll go to the library once we're at Hogwarts." Hermione told us, "They seem suspicious. They might be Death Eaters, have you seen the tattoos?

"Bloody hell Hermione! Why do we always have to go to the library?" Ron complained, "Only Percy and Jason have them though."

"They might have put a spell on it to look like something else," I suggest.

~timeskip~

The American transfers came out of the vault all sweaty with only a small pouch each.

"Why are you guys sweating?" Hermione inquired, they shifted nervously and Nico scowled.

"No need to be miffed, mates," Ron said, they climbed into the cart. The goblin soon followed. He took us to the surface and let us go, except Percy. They whispered for a while, Hermione's ears perked up like a cat's. Percy jogged back to us a minute late, he was much paler than before.

"το όνειρο" Percy muttered to her,

"πες μου τι ήταν" Annabeth responded, pest mosquito titan? What were they saying?

"δεν μπορώ να λυπούμαι" he mumbled, I watched as the Americans paled and whispered rapidly in another language. I looked over and saw Hermione's eyes narrowing, she hated not knowing things. I already know that she was going to the library at Hogwarts.

~timeskip~

 **Hermione POV**

Back at Grimmauld Place, I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing things down furiously,

"What are you writing?" Ginny asked,

"A list of reasons why the Americans are Death Eaters." I kept writing,

"I don't think they are…" Ginny said,

"But listen! Here we go,

They have secret tattoos that they don't want to talk about,

They speak a different language

They have an aura

Pretty convenient that they show up during the war

We've never had exchange students

I repeat my list to her confidently, she looks confused.

"But, why would Dumbledore let them in then?" she asked "Maybe, they've put him under the imperius curse!" she gasped. I thought about that for a while. Maybe they have!

I put in down on my list and sneak it into Harry and Ron's room.

~timeskip~

 **Annabeth POV**

"No! Brother no! Don't do it! He'll be crushed, and so will the girl!" a voice that I identified as Poseidon, yelled.

"We have come to a decision! He will turn completely by the summer solstice." he bellowed. Poseidon paled, he muttered "I'm sorry," under his breath. Then the dream faded. I screamed for Percy,

"PERCY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, he came dashing in, waking up everyone in the second floor. So the demigods and the Golden Trio. He knelt beside my bed and hugged me.

"I h-had a dream, where P-Poseidon and the council d-decide something-g. " I let out, he looked at me with the saddest eyes. Jason, Nico, and Piper were standing around us in a protective circle.

"When we were using the Floo Network, I was taken to a place where my dad was talking to me, he told me something. I was yelling at him and Annabeth was behind me for a while. I accidentally made a mini hurricane." he told them,

"I had a d-dream where Percy's dad and the c-council were making a decision about changing P-Percy or something." I sniffled, I usually don't cry but the fighting was so intense, and I didn't want to lose Percy. We had been through so much together. I don't think I could live without him.

I heard a ruffling noise by the door, I whipped my head towards the door, nothing.

 **Harry POV**

"The Exchange Students are hiding something huge," I told my friends, Hermione grabs the piece of paper and adds another point; 6. They're hiding something big

7\. Percy can make a "hurricane" accidentally

"How powerful would he be if he can make a hurricane by accident?" Ron asked, "don't say we'll go see at the library, Hermione."

"Why, that's a brilliant idea! Thank you, Ron." she teased. Ron groaned,

~timeskip~

"Everyone get up! We're leaving for Hogwarts soon!" Ron's Mum's voice rang throughout the house. I yawned as I got dressed, Percy had taken a shower, yet he's perfectly dry. How peculiar, I thought.

"We'll be getting to Kings Cross by broom," Mr. Weasley told us,

"Why on brooms?" Jason asked,

"We have um, misplaced the portkey…" he replied, "I hope everyone knows hot to fly!" he said enthusiastically, hiding his nervousness. Percy looked really nervous,

"Um we've never been on brooms…" he said,

"Yeah, and some of us are- scared of heights," Nico told us,

"More like scared of being blasted from the sky," Percy muttered under his breath.

"Pardon me, would you please repeat that?" Hermione asked innocently, I knew that she had heard him. He flushed red and cleared his throat,

"I said that some of us are scared that we're gonna be struck by lightning," he smirked and so did Nico and Jason.

"That's okay darlings," Mrs. Weasley told them gently. I don't understand how she could be so nice to those Death Eaters. We grabbed our brooms, of course, I had the fastest broom in the wizarding world. A _Firebolt_. I took it with pride and lifted off the ground with ease. I saw that Jason mounted his broom and started to fly around in circles. He was unnaturally good at flying. One by one they all got on their brooms, not Nico.

"I'll get there my own way," he smirked then disappeared. How did he do that? He's certainly too young to apparate, and you can't apparate and disapparate in here. I don't get much time to think about it, because everyone has mounted their brooms and were getting the hang of it. I could tell that they were all good flyers, even Nico and Percy were good. They just need to worry less and loosen up. We started to fly up into the clouds to hide from the muggles. Jason is flying almost as fast as me on his dirty cleansweep. How? Mine was the fastest, he probably put a spell on it to make it go faster, obviously, why didn't I think of that earlier.

Percy and Nico were clutching their brooms so tight that their knuckles were white. Piper was looking at Jason with adoration. "Showoff" she muttered while smiling. I had completely forgotten about asking Annabeth out! I'll do it on the train, I decided. Thunder boomed, but there wasn't any lightning. "Oh Zeus," Percy and Nico mumbled at the same time. Who's 'Zeus?'

We soon landed at Kings Cross Station. We grabbed our luggage and went to platform 9 ¾.

 **Annabeth POV**

Hecate's blessing was amazing, we already knew all the spells and a lot of information about Hogwarts.

"Fred, George, go ahead." the two redheads ran into the wall with their bags.

"You three next," she told the Trio.

"Now, do you know how to get there?" she asked politely, we all nodded.

"Good, now go ahead, have a great year!" she waved goodbye to us. We ran into the wall, suddenly I was staring at a black and red train, "Woah," I marvelled at the massive train.

~timeskip~

We sat down in a compartment with Harry and his friends. Ron and Hermione came back from their prefect duties. A boy with platinum hair stepped into the compartment,

"Hello, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." he introduced,

"Well, I'm Jackson, Percy Jackson. These are, Annabeth, Nico, Jason and Piper." Percy introduced us to Draco. Harry, his friends and Draco looked completely shocked.

"What's your blood status?" he asked menacingly. If he was trying to intimidate us, he's a little ant compared to Gaea and her children.

"Half Bloods," Percy replied,

"Not youuu" a low hiss sounded, Percy paled and I saw tears brimming his eyes.

"What was that?" Draco asked,

"What do you mean?" Piper charmspeak, "I didn't hear anything," she reassured him.

He seemed to relax a bit,

"Pity, I thought we could be friends," he answered, forgetting about what happened before. Then turned his heel and stomped away.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone stand up to Malfoy like that." he admired Percy. Percy just shrugs,

"So, Annabeth… Want to go to Hogsmeade sometime?" he blushed. Piper turned red in anger.

 **Piper POV**

How dare he? How could he try to break up Percabeth? They've been through so much together! He would never understand before Annabeth could respond I interrupt,

"Actually, Annabeth and Percy are dating. If you couldn't tell." I scowl,

"Bloody hell Piper, you're more intimidating the Draco to the first years!" he said. I glare at him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." Harry says sheepishly.

"That's fine, I guess… As long as you leave her alone." he replies.

 **Harry POV**

Sigh. Dang it, there goes me and Annabeth… Now I know for sure that they are Death Eaters. Why else would they not be afraid of Malfoy?

"Hey Harry, who are these people?" Neville Longbottom came.

"Oh, these are the American transfer students." I answered

"Hi. I'm Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you." he introduced himself.

" I'm Jason, this is my girlfriend Piper. That idiot is Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth, who is not an idiot. " Jason introduced him and his friends.

" Oh, hello Harry's and friends." Luna said dreamily. She must've heard them introduce themselves.

~timeskip~

 **Percy POV**

We arrived at Hogwarts, it wasn't a school. It was more like a medieval castle. I grabbed Wise Girl's hand as she looked at the castle in wonder, admiration and a bit of jealousy. She had wanted to make something that lasted forever, like Hogwarts. Now, I don't have an eye for architecture, but I was thoroughly impressed. It wasn't as beautiful as Olympus, of course, but it was really good for a mortal building. _Mortal._ I thought back at when we were using floo powder. I shivered at the thought,

"First years and exchange students come here!" a tall large man yelled,

"That's Hagrid, he's the care of magical creatures teacher. Oh yeah, he's half giant by the way." Harry explained quickly. "Don't worry he's really nice. A little bit scary at times but nice." Harry signed us to follow him to a carriage pulled by these dark, bony winged horses. They must've sensed my presence because they bowed respectfully at me and Nico. Oh yeah, they're probably underworld creatures. The Golden Trio looked at us like we were crazy, "They're definitely Death Eaters." Ron said. I cover up a laugh with a cough. Harry narrows his emerald eyes at me. I shrug and get into the carriage. Harry and his friends were whispering amongst themselves. I caught the words, "Death Eater, You-Know-Who, and Americans.

~timeskip~ (after Dumbledore introduced himself and the Americans)

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest.'

Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest.'

Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,'

Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same.'

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with duelling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether Sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you ...

Let the Sorting now begin.

The hat finally finished its dreadful song, It wasn't much of a surprise, after all we're children of all powerful immortal beings and we know that they aren't the only ones.

"The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." Prof. McGonagall spoke loudly,

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." McGonagall finished her long and boring speech. At least Annabeth looked attentive. We were standing in the front of the First Years. They had a distance of like two feet from us.

"Chase, Annabeth" Mcgonagall cried out, Annabeth stepped forward as the crowd quieted as she stepped up. I saw a few boys give her a wink and whisper to their friends. I gave them my best death glare, that seemed to fix them. She sat down delicately on the stool, and Mcgonagall places the sorting hat on her head.

 **Annabeth POV**

 **A/N** Hat's thoughts are underlined

 _Annabeth's are in italics_

Ah, what do we have here, Miss Chase? A demigod? I haven't seen one of you in a while.

The hat said while shuffling through my memories,

Oh, I am so so sorry, that was horrible of your father.

I scowl at the old hat

Hm, hm, very ambitious in deed. Hubris is your fatal flaw. Slytherin would help you indeed.

The hat shuffled further,

Very smart. A daughter of Athena and an architect are you?Ravenclaw would help you

greatly, perhaps.

I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or to himself.

Very loyal, I see. Let's look for something deeper shall we?

 _I wouldn't look further, if I were you._ I warned

Oh, really? He kept looking. In an instant the memories of Tartarus came back in a flash. Bob, the Arai, the River Phlegethon and Nyx and her terrifying children. Tears started to form in my eyes.

Gah! Nononono, the hat gasped loudly, it cried out in pain.

I'm sorry, I should've listened! So much pain! GRYFFINDOR! He yelled out loudly,

"What took you so long?" Harry asked as I sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Nothing," I shrugged off, wiping the tears with the sleeves of my new robe.

* * *

 **A/N Wow, that was 3669 words! I know my writing is missing chunks, but please bear with me. I'm only a human. Thanks for reading!**

 **Remember that reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **A/N Hey Y'all, I still suck at writing, please R &R :) This chapter is pretty interesting, if I do say so myself. This was like 16 pages on Google Docs! Tysm for 7 reviews! And 375 views! I am deceased x_x**

 **Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling I wouldn't be writing this but here I am so**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

"Oh my Gods, Percy." Not another prophecy, I thought in my head. We've been through so much already. We didn't need another prophecy in our lives. We were all in the boy's room talking when Harry popped his head into the doorway.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked cautiously,

"Nothing really," Percy replied panicking, Harry raises his eyebrows.

"Then you guys wouldn't mind if we joined your conversation would you?" he said as Ron and Hermione entered the room.

"No, we don't mind. We were just talking about school." I lied,

"Well, what was school name? Why did you come here? What are the tattoos on Percy and Jason's arm?" Hermione bombarded us with questions.

"We came from Olympia Academy. We came because there was an attack on the teachers and most of them disappeared somewhere. We don't know where they went…" Nico replied darkly.

"What about the tattoos?" Ron asked we stiffened. Harry had a look of curiosity on his face.

"They're very personal so we'd rather not say." Piper charmspoke, Piper's charmspeak had gotten so strong that I just wanted to talk about something else.

"Darlings! Come down for breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called us down.

~timeskip~

"Ok dears, throw a bit of the powder in the fireplace and yell 'Diagon Alley' very clearly. Fred, George go first." she instructed. The twins took a bit of Floo Powder and threw it in,

"Diagon Alley!" they cried out, they stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. One by one they stepped in. When it was our turn, Percy went first, "Diagon Alley!" he yelled out. He stepped into the green fire and disappeared. I stood in front of the fire, I shouted the words, I materialized in dark murky water. I was in a pocket of air behind my Seaweed Brain. I was about to say something when a deep voice spoke.

"I am sorry Perseus, it had to be done." the voice rumbled.

"But I said NO! I said I didn't want to! Does my opinion even count?" while he was talking a wind picked up, swirling around Percy. A hurricane. I thought.

"I tried Percy, he wouldn't change his opinion! I was outvoted." the voice bellowed,

"You probably didn't even try! How could you let it pass, Dad!" dad? Was the voice Poseidon?

"Please! Change me back! Do you know how upset Annabeth is going to be?" Percy yelled with so much force that clouds started to form. The wind whipped my hair around, water droplets were hitting my face. I could hear the emotion in his voice, he was crying. My head was overflowing with questions. What were they talking about? Who is _he_?

"I'm sorry." Poseidon apologized somberly. I sobbed loudly, Percy whipped his head and saw me crying. He saw me crying, he started to start crying louder. Then we faded into the

Suddenly, we were surrounded by familiar faces. The Weasleys and the other demigods were staring at us in shock and confusion.

 **Harry POV**

I was so confused, they went first out of the Americans, but why did they come out last? Why were they crying? The Americans crowded towards them, the said a few things in another language then faced us.

"What happened?" Ron questioned them. What did happen? Many thoughts were going through my head.

"We are so sorry, for that. We've never used Floo Powder before." Piper explained, my train of thought just vanished.

"Well, we better be going then. We should be going to Gringotts now." Mrs. Weasley went off, we all followed her.

"Ok, Fred, George and I will go get their books. Get some money from your vaults." Mrs. Weasley instructed

After a while, we entered Gringotts Bank. When we entered all the Goblins looked up and pinpointed Percy. They gasped and sat up straighter. Hm, weird.

We went to the head desk,

"Key, please." the goblin demanded. I handed him the key,

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Vault 687." he looked behind me and paled.

"Uh, Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, Mr. di Angelo, Ms. MacLean and of course Mr. Grace. What an um-pleasure to have you all here," he said. The goblin stood up and lead us to the cart. He didn't even mention the Americans. Here we go, Mr. Potter. I go in my vault and take out a few galleons and sickles.

I hop back into the crowded cart, we go even deeper which is weird because the Weasley's vault is above mine and the Americans don't even have a vault. We reach a grand vault with a goldish bronze door. The Americans start to talk quietly I only catch one word; celestial bronze.

"Excuse me, Weasley, Potter and Granger Please stay here, everyone else, follow me."

The Exchange Students stood up and stepped out of the cart.

"What do you think that's about?" I asked my friends,

"Maybe their grandparents or something has a vault."

"Whoever it is, they must be super rich. I don't even think the sorcerer's stone was this deep or had a gold door. And in the vault, there were mountains of galleons!"

"It's not gold," Hermione stated, "its something else."

"Celestial bronze," I guessed,

"What's that?" Ron questioned, "Sounds like a gold rip off."

"We'll go to the library once we're at Hogwarts." Hermione told us, "They seem suspicious. They might be Death Eaters, have you seen the tattoos?

"Bloody hell Hermione! Why do we always have to go to the library?" Ron complained, "Only Percy and Jason have them though."

"They might have put a spell on it to look like something else," I suggest.

~timeskip~

The American transfers came out of the vault all sweaty with only a small pouch each.

"Why are you guys sweating?" Hermione inquired, they shifted nervously and Nico scowled.

"No need to be miffed, mates," Ron said, they climbed into the cart. The goblin soon followed. He took us to the surface and let us go, except Percy. They whispered for a while, Hermione's ears perked up like a cat's. Percy jogged back to us a minute late, he was much paler than before.

"το όνειρο" Percy muttered to her,

"πες μου τι ήταν" Annabeth responded, pest mosquito titan? What were they saying?

"δεν μπορώ να λυπούμαι" he mumbled, I watched as the Americans paled and whispered rapidly in another language. I looked over and saw Hermione's eyes narrowing, she hated not knowing things. I already know that she was going to the library at Hogwarts.

~timeskip~

 **Hermione POV**

Back at Grimmauld Place, I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing things down furiously,

"What are you writing?" Ginny asked,

"A list of reasons why the Americans are Death Eaters." I kept writing,

"I don't think they are…" Ginny said,

"But listen! Here we go,

They have secret tattoos that they don't want to talk about,

They speak a different language

They have an aura

Pretty convenient that they show up during the war

We've never had exchange students

I repeat my list to her confidently, she looks confused.

"But, why would Dumbledore let them in then?" she asked "Maybe, they've put him under the imperius curse!" she gasped. I thought about that for a while. Maybe they have!

I put in down on my list and sneak it into Harry and Ron's room.

~timeskip~

 **Annabeth POV**

"No! Brother no! Don't do it! He'll be crushed, and so will the girl!" a voice that I identified as Poseidon, yelled.

"We have come to a decision! He will turn completely by the summer solstice." he bellowed. Poseidon paled, he muttered "I'm sorry," under his breath. Then the dream faded. I screamed for Percy,

"PERCY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, he came dashing in, waking up everyone in the second floor. So the demigods and the Golden Trio. He knelt beside my bed and hugged me.

"I h-had a dream, where P-Poseidon and the council d-decide something-g. " I let out, he looked at me with the saddest eyes. Jason, Nico, and Piper were standing around us in a protective circle.

"When we were using the Floo Network, I was taken to a place where my dad was talking to me, he told me something. I was yelling at him and Annabeth was behind me for a while. I accidentally made a mini hurricane." he told them,

"I had a d-dream where Percy's dad and the c-council were making a decision about changing P-Percy or something." I sniffled, I usually don't cry but the fighting was so intense, and I didn't want to lose Percy. We had been through so much together. I don't think I could live without him.

I heard a ruffling noise by the door, I whipped my head towards the door, nothing.

 **Harry POV**

"The Exchange Students are hiding something huge," I told my friends, Hermione grabs the piece of paper and adds another point; 6. They're hiding something big

7\. Percy can make a "hurricane" accidentally

"How powerful would he be if he can make a hurricane by accident?" Ron asked, "don't say we'll go see at the library, Hermione."

"Why, that's a brilliant idea! Thank you, Ron." she teased. Ron groaned,

~timeskip~

"Everyone get up! We're leaving for Hogwarts soon!" Ron's Mum's voice rang throughout the house. I yawned as I got dressed, Percy had taken a shower, yet he's perfectly dry. How peculiar, I thought.

"We'll be getting to Kings Cross by broom," Mr. Weasley told us,

"Why on brooms?" Jason asked,

"We have um, misplaced the portkey…" he replied, "I hope everyone knows hot to fly!" he said enthusiastically, hiding his nervousness. Percy looked really nervous,

"Um we've never been on brooms…" he said,

"Yeah, and some of us are- scared of heights," Nico told us,

"More like scared of being blasted from the sky," Percy muttered under his breath.

"Pardon me, would you please repeat that?" Hermione asked innocently, I knew that she had heard him. He flushed red and cleared his throat,

"I said that some of us are scared that we're gonna be struck by lightning," he smirked and so did Nico and Jason.

"That's okay darlings," Mrs. Weasley told them gently. I don't understand how she could be so nice to those Death Eaters. We grabbed our brooms, of course, I had the fastest broom in the wizarding world. A _Firebolt_. I took it with pride and lifted off the ground with ease. I saw that Jason mounted his broom and started to fly around in circles. He was unnaturally good at flying. One by one they all got on their brooms, not Nico.

"I'll get there my own way," he smirked then disappeared. How did he do that? He's certainly too young to apparate, and you can't apparate and disapparate in here. I don't get much time to think about it, because everyone has mounted their brooms and were getting the hang of it. I could tell that they were all good flyers, even Nico and Percy were good. They just need to worry less and loosen up. We started to fly up into the clouds to hide from the muggles. Jason is flying almost as fast as me on his dirty cleansweep. How? Mine was the fastest, he probably put a spell on it to make it go faster, obviously, why didn't I think of that earlier.

Percy and Nico were clutching their brooms so tight that their knuckles were white. Piper was looking at Jason with adoration. "Showoff" she muttered while smiling. I had completely forgotten about asking Annabeth out! I'll do it on the train, I decided. Thunder boomed, but there wasn't any lightning. "Oh Zeus," Percy and Nico mumbled at the same time. Who's 'Zeus?'

We soon landed at Kings Cross Station. We grabbed our luggage and went to platform 9 ¾.

 **Annabeth POV**

Hecate's blessing was amazing, we already knew all the spells and a lot of information about Hogwarts.

"Fred, George, go ahead." the two redheads ran into the wall with their bags.

"You three next," she told the Trio.

"Now, do you know how to get there?" she asked politely, we all nodded.

"Good, now go ahead, have a great year!" she waved goodbye to us. We ran into the wall, suddenly I was staring at a black and red train, "Woah," I marvelled at the massive train.

~timeskip~

We sat down in a compartment with Harry and his friends. Ron and Hermione came back from their prefect duties. A boy with platinum hair stepped into the compartment,

"Hello, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." he introduced,

"Well, I'm Jackson, Percy Jackson. These are, Annabeth, Nico, Jason and Piper." Percy introduced us to Draco. Harry, his friends and Draco looked completely shocked.

"What's your blood status?" he asked menacingly. If he was trying to intimidate us, he's a little ant compared to Gaea and her children.

"Half Bloods," Percy replied,

"Not youuu" a low hiss sounded, Percy paled and I saw tears brimming his eyes.

"What was that?" Draco asked,

"What do you mean?" Piper charmspeak, "I didn't hear anything," she reassured him.

He seemed to relax a bit,

"Pity, I thought we could be friends," he answered, forgetting about what happened before. Then turned his heel and stomped away.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone stand up to Malfoy like that." he admired Percy. Percy just shrugs,

"So, Annabeth… Want to go to Hogsmeade sometime?" he blushed. Piper turned red in anger.

 **Piper POV**

How dare he? How could he try to break up Percabeth? They've been through so much together! He would never understand before Annabeth could respond I interrupt,

"Actually, Annabeth and Percy are dating. If you couldn't tell." I scowl,

"Bloody hell Piper, you're more intimidating the Draco to the first years!" he said. I glare at him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." Harry says sheepishly.

"That's fine, I guess… As long as you leave her alone." he replies.

 **Harry POV**

Sigh. Dang it, there goes me and Annabeth… Now I know for sure that they are Death Eaters. Why else would they not be afraid of Malfoy?

"Hey Harry, who are these people?" Neville Longbottom came.

"Oh, these are the American transfer students." I answered

"Hi. I'm Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you." he introduced himself.

" I'm Jason, this is my girlfriend Piper. That idiot is Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth, who is not an idiot. " Jason introduced him and his friends.

" Oh, hello Harry's and friends." Luna said dreamily. She must've heard them introduce themselves.

~timeskip~

 **Percy POV**

We arrived at Hogwarts, it wasn't a school. It was more like a medieval castle. I grabbed Wise Girl's hand as she looked at the castle in wonder, admiration and a bit of jealousy. She had wanted to make something that lasted forever, like Hogwarts. Now, I don't have an eye for architecture, but I was thoroughly impressed. It wasn't as beautiful as Olympus, of course, but it was really good for a mortal building. _Mortal._ I thought back at when we were using floo powder. I shivered at the thought,

"First years and exchange students come here!" a tall large man yelled,

"That's Hagrid, he's the care of magical creatures teacher. Oh yeah, he's half giant by the way." Harry explained quickly. "Don't worry he's really nice. A little bit scary at times but nice." Harry signed us to follow him to a carriage pulled by these dark, bony winged horses. They must've sensed my presence because they bowed respectfully at me and Nico. Oh yeah, they're probably underworld creatures. The Golden Trio looked at us like we were crazy, "They're definitely Death Eaters." Ron said. I cover up a laugh with a cough. Harry narrows his emerald eyes at me. I shrug and get into the carriage. Harry and his friends were whispering amongst themselves. I caught the words, "Death Eater, You-Know-Who, and Americans.

~timeskip~ (after Dumbledore introduced himself and the Americans)

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest.'

Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest.'

Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,'

Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same.'

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with duelling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether Sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you ...

Let the Sorting now begin.

The hat finally finished its dreadful song, It wasn't much of a surprise, after all we're children of all powerful immortal beings and we know that they aren't the only ones.

"The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." Prof. McGonagall spoke loudly,

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." McGonagall finished her long and boring speech. At least Annabeth looked attentive. We were standing in the front of the First Years. They had a distance of like two feet from us.

"Chase, Annabeth" Mcgonagall cried out, Annabeth stepped forward as the crowd quieted as she stepped up. I saw a few boys give her a wink and whisper to their friends. I gave them my best death glare, that seemed to fix them. She sat down delicately on the stool, and Mcgonagall places the sorting hat on her head.

 **Annabeth POV**

 **A/N** Hat's thoughts are underlined

 _Annabeth's are in italics_

Ah, what do we have here, Miss Chase? A demigod? I haven't seen one of you in a while.

The hat said while shuffling through my memories,

Oh, I am so so sorry, that was horrible of your father.

I scowl at the old hat

Hm, hm, very ambitious in deed. Hubris is your fatal flaw. Slytherin would help you indeed.

The hat shuffled further,

Very smart. A daughter of Athena and an architect are you?Ravenclaw would help you

greatly, perhaps.

I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or to himself.

Very loyal, I see. Let's look for something deeper shall we?

 _I wouldn't look further, if I were you._ I warned

Oh, really? He kept looking. In an instant the memories of Tartarus came back in a flash. Bob, the Arai, the River Phlegethon and Nyx and her terrifying children. Tears started to form in my eyes.

Gah! Nononono, the hat gasped loudly, it cried out in pain.

I'm sorry, I should've listened! So much pain! GRYFFINDOR! He yelled out loudly,

"What took you so long?" Harry asked as I sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Nothing," I shrugged off, wiping the tears with the sleeves of my new robe.

* * *

 **A/N Wow, that was 3669 words! I know my writing is missing chunks, but please bear with me. I'm only a human. Thanks for reading!**

 **Remember that reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **A/N Hey, this chapter is the rest of the demigods sorting and the feast, going to the dorms etc. I might skip some details cuz I don't wanna write about them.**

 **This chapter was harder to write because I'm feeling a bit sad lately. But thank you for the reviews! It really made my day! And 7 follows and 6 favourites! Holy crap!** _ **819 views!**_ **I am so happy! I'm sorry for not posting fast enough, I blame it on the absurd amount of math homework I had. I hate multiplying 2 digit decimal numbers! UGH. also I apologize for the horrible first chapter,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the phrases or anything at all, they all belong to Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Nico POV**

"di Angelo, Nico." the old transfiguration teacher called my name, I walked anxiously up to the old wooden stool. She placed the hat on my black hair.

Ah, another demigod. A son of Hades are you? I jump slightly when it started to talk.

I put my mental defences up. The hat frowns,

How am I supposed to sort you if you don't let me?

 _Fine, just make it quick,_ I say as the weary hat looks through my memories.

Very strong, very independent. You'll do good in Slytherin, plenty of determination. You're much smarter than you give yourself credit for.

The hat sorts through each of my most significant memories.

Oh no! You're like the other one. That's terrible! It shrieked in my head, I heard Bianca talking to me before she joined the hunters. I remembered Percy telling me she was gone.

ALONE? You went ALONE? That's insane! That was very brave, plenty of self preservation. OH Tartarus The hat shrieked and jumped off my head

SLYTHERIN! I DON'T CARE WHERE HE GOES! Just get me off him! It yelled that so loud that I almost fell off the stool.

I stand up cautiously and walk towards the long table with green and silver banners.

"Ahem, hello. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. But you already know me, we started off on the wrong foot, but we can still be friends." he said, _ugh_ he already sounded disgusting.

"Why did the hat scream, di Angelo?" he questioned, he was already annoying me.

"None of your business Malfoy. And you wouldn't understand." I retort. A ghost floats towards us, he almost turns transparent when he sees me.

"L-lord Nico, what a p-pleasure to see you. How is your F-father?" the Bloody Baron stuttered, oh boy, was my dad going to have a lot more paperwork. I can already sense plenty of ghosts and a poltergeist.

"My father will have a lot of paperwork because of you and the others." I shook my head,

"I am so sorry but, I must go now." he flew away quickly. Draco looked at me with sudden interest,

"So, who is he?" he asked,

"Who?" I lied to Draco as Jason's name was called. A few moments passed, a few more.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the ancient hat yelled, although it sounded like a squeal of terror, I watched Jason as he sat next to the idiot Harry. I could sense Harry's ego from far away.

"I think our fathers have something in common." Draco sneered, "They're both powerful,"

I snorted, he would never know.

"Jackson, Perseus" McGonagall called Percy up to the front of the hall.

 **Percy POV**

Oh dear, another demigod? I just shrug at the comment. The hat didn't surprise me honestly, I mean wizards and witches.

 _Can you please hurry up?_

Alright, alright. Hm, I see very loyal. Hufflepuff would suit you very well. Alas there is too much ambition and bravery. Ah, you're much smarter than you realize. You bear the curse of Achilles do you? You're a toughie, I dare say. The sorting hat was talking to itself.

It started to look through my darker memories, Sally getting hit by smelly Gabe, Tartarus, losing Silena and of course the Arai. "Percy! Where are you? Please don't leave me!" Annabeth was screaming blindly flailing her arms around helplessly. I started to cry, I remembered Bob holding down the button on the Doors of Death.

OH NONONO! GET ME AWAY FROM HIM! THE PAIN, IT'S TOO MUCH! THE BOY WHO LIVED IS NOTHING COMPARED TO HIM! GrYFfiNdOr! The hat jumped off my head and waddled away as fast as it could down the aisle. I swear the hat a voice crack, everyone, and I mean _everyone_ looked completely shocked. Everyone was silent for a minute, processing what happened. Then, the whole of Gryffindor erupted in cheering, like a bunch of chimpanzees.

I sit down next to my Wise Girl, Harry looks at me with envy.

"Hem hem," a small voice comes from the front of the hall. Am small pink toad starts to talk,

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

~timeskip~ **A/N I'm too lazy to write everyone else's** **Nico Piper - Slytherin**

 **Annabeth Percy Jason - Gryffindor**

 **Harry POV**

Ugh, Percy thinks he's all that doesn't he? Just because he has Annabeth and is handsome, strong and whatnot.

"What do you think the Sorting Hat saw?" I asked worriedly to Ron, we were going upstairs to the dorms,

"He's a Death Eater, so he has to have been through something bad, right?" I nodded my head, but what is so bad that the hat jumped off his head? I crawled into bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

~timeskip~

"Come on, Ronald. Hurry up! We're going to be late for potions," Hermione hassled Ron. They entered to see all of the Americans seated close to one another. Soon, the class started, Snape finally finished talking.

"The instructions are on the board," Snape waved his hands and words came up. "Start."

Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green.

Stir until the potion turns blue.

Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple.

Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink.

Add syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise.

Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.

Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red.

Stir until the potion turns orange.

Add more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise.

Allow to simmer till the potion turns purple.

Add powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink.

Stir until the potion turns red.

Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.

Add more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey.

Allow the potion to simmer until it turns orange.

Add more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white. Stirring

Simmering lowers heat. Add exactly 7 drops of hellebore.

 **Jason POV**

Snape was looking at everyone's potions.

"Perfect, Mr. Jackson, very good." he grunted, "20 points to Gryffindor!" he cried out, I pat Percy on his back,

"Congrats, that's great!" I congratulate him,

"Well, you know who my dad is, its water after all." Snape bent down to Harry's cauldron.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" Snape damnded, I saw the Slytherins perk up with amusement,

"The Draught of Peace," Harry replied with visible tenseness.

"Tell me, Potter, can you read? The potions master said softly, "can you read?" the Slytherins, other than Nico and Piper, giggled.

"Yes, I can," Harry said,

"Read the third line of instruction for me, Potter." Harry squinted at the small fuzzy chalk words.

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore." Harry's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?" Snape hissed,

"No," Harry said so quietly that it sounded like a whisper.

"I beg your pardon? I didn't quite catch everything," Snape teased,

"I forgot the hellebore, sir," Harry said,

"I know you did Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Look at Mr. Jackson, he's new and yet has made a perfect Draught of Peace." Snape sneered, "Evansco," he waved his hand and his failed potion disappeared.

"For homework, you will write an essay about the properties of moonstone in a potion. Dismissed,"

 **Percy POV**

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _A Return to the Basic Principles_

The small pink toad that gave a speech the day before returned,

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" she stated, "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year."

I stopped paying attention when she said one sentence. I just don't get how people can pay attention to lectures and speeches. She already said a speech that was like 5 minutes lon, how many more does she need? I saw that alot of the Gryffindors were frowning or showing signs of being upset.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." She tapped the blackboard again, the first message vanished and was replaced by:

Course aims: the principles underlying defensive magic.

to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

For a while, all you could hear was the scratching of quills against the paper. I've never used a quill before, I saw everyone dip their quills in the ink pot. Annabeth, being the smartest in the world, in my opinion, was quickly writing it down, pausing to read the words. It took me approximately 3 minutes to read the whole thing. The letters kept getting mixed up. It was already hard enough to read, but with cursive writing and on a blackboard? I could see the other demigods struggling to write it. At least they got their quills working, I thought. Jason had forgotten his glasses, again, and was squinted as hard as he can. Most people were almost done writing, while I haven't even started. I looked around, trying to figure out how the quill worked. I made eye contact with Annabeth, he dips the quill into the pot of ink and clicks a button or something. I copy what he did on mine, the ink exploded onto my robe and my face! I willed for some of it to slide off off my robe. My new powers were pretty cool, but I couldn't stand the fact that… my train of thought disappeared as Prof. Umbridge waved her wand and the ink evaporated into thin air. She cleared her throat and continued talking as if nothing happened, I could tell that she already despised me. I finished writing after a few small problems here and there.

"Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" there was a low murmur across the room,

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" she demanded,

A chorus of "Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room,

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk." The ugly pink infested toad sat down at her chair, leaving us to read in silence. I looked around and saw Hermione raising her hand, staring right into Umbridge's soul. Soon, most of the students were looking at Hermione instead of the books.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione as if she had just noticed that her hand was up.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione stated,

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, yellow, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is — ?" the professor asked,

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness, she reminded me of Mrs. Dodds, with her sickly sweet voice. It kind of made me want to throw up.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." everyone looked up at the blackboard while listening to their conversation.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" she tried to sound convincing, she failed miserably, a 7-year-old could detect that.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. — ?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air. Professor Umbridge, plastered a sick grin on her face like she had a million botox injections. Harry and Hermione both raised their hands at the same time, she made eye contact with Harry then answered Hermione

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?" she said,

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but —"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is." she interrupted,

"Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way —"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a —"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge. Harry flung his fist in the air. Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him again, but now several other people had their hands up too. I even raised my hands, she looks at me her evil eyes.

"And your name is?" she asked,

"Percy Jackson," I replied calmly,

"Well, Mr. Jackson?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" I said, "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free —"

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at me, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?" she questioned,

"Yes," I replied,

"By who, I must ask?"

"Voldemort," I spat out, people gasped and someone shrieked out,

"He is dead." she spat out menacingly,

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile so wide and fake that I was genuinely shocked that it didn't rip her face in two.

"but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed — not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds." _half-breeds?_ Are demigods considered half-breeds? I questioned myself,Annabeth must've known what I was thinking and nodded. At least _I'm not a halfbreed…_ I thought darkly,

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean Thomas angrily, "he was the best we ever —"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying — you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day —"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just —"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!" Hermione put up her hand, Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you —"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Harry hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads —"

"Your hand is not up, you may not talk!" Umbridge said in a high pitched voice,

"Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at my Wise Girl, whose hand bolted up,

"Annabeth Chase, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?" she asked,

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them before?" said Annabeth incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?" I understood that since we've never used the spells that were given to us while we were being blessed by Hecate.

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough —"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" I said loudly, my hand flew into the air again. Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Jackson, not the real world," she said softly, losing her patience,

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Jackson."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry joined in. Harry looked like he was about to burst! His face was red with anger,

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" inquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think . . ." said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice, "maybe Lord Voldemort?" Harry exclaimed, Everyone but us demigods, gasped in shock. I guess names have power, no matter where you are. I learnt that when Annabeth and I met the Kanes.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead —"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!" he blurted,

"Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-House-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him.

"As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie_."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"I believe him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter and Mr. Jackson!" cried Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means, come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.' " Umbridge said,

The toad sat back down at her chair, Harry stood up as Hermione whispered a warning to him.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

There was a gasp crossing the room, the professor plastered a fake smile on her face,

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder!" I cried out, I had heard about his story. I had had my fair share of death so I could tell if it was intentional or not. It was infuriating to see that this woman couldn't see that the truth was right in front of her! I couldn't stop myself from releasing some anger. A sudden wind came and swept through the room, circling me. Annabeth turned pale, that stopped me, I didn't want her to be worried about me. I forced it to stop, luckily, most people were focusing on something else.

"Voldemort killed him, and you know it," Harry said,

Professor Umbridge's face was blank for a moment, for a second, I thought she was going to scream at me. Then she said, in her softest, girly girl voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter and Mr. Jackson, dears."

I felt outraged, even though I didn't really like Harry, I just couldn't watch her insult him.

Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink, and started scribbling, hunched over so that we could not see what she was writing. Nobody spoke. After a minute or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly so that he could not open it. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dearies," said Professor Umbridge sweetly, holding out the note to him.

Harry snatches it from her and we trudge out of the room, I look back at Annabeth and Jason, Annabeth looks worried. I shrug, to show her that we'll be ok.

 **Harry POV**

We walk down a hall, when we turn a corner we come face to face with Peeves, the school's poltergeist.

"Why, it's Potty Wee Potter!" cackled Peeves,

"Get out of it Peeves," I retorted

"Oooh, Crackpot's feeling cranky," said Peeves, Percy didn't look amused or scared. He looked bored.

"What is it this time, my fine Potty friend? Hearing voices? Seeing visions? Speaking in" — Peeves blew a gigantic raspberry — "tongues?"

"Peeves, leave us. Now. Or I'm telling my uncle about you all." Percy warned. Peeves retreated back and hissed in fear.

"How did you do that?" I asked, Peeves never leaves anyone alone. Who is this 'uncle'?

* * *

 **A/N oof 3920 words! I might only post one chapter next week. I usually have nothing to do cause I have no life, but somethings just can't be avoided.**

 **Also, does anyone know what's going to happen?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 5.**

* * *

 **A/N Hey lovelies, I time skipped a bit to detention with Umbridge, I hate Umbridge more than Voldemort. She needs to go die in a hole :) also I love bashing the golden trio! AHHHH 1457 views! :))))**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, sayings or anything at all. Other than the plot.**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

"Good morning, Mr. Potter and Mr. Jackson.

"Evening," I replied stiffly,

"Well, sit down," she said, pointing toward a small table draped in lace beside which she had drawn up a straight-backed chair. A piece of blank parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for me and Percy.

"Er," said Harry, without moving. "Professor Umbridge? Er — before we start, I-I wanted to ask you a . . . a favour." Her bulging eyes narrowed. "Oh yes?" "Well, I'm . . . I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday and I was — was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it — do it another night . . . instead . . ." I knew long before he reached the end of his sentence that it was no good.

"Oh no," said Umbridge, smiling so widely that she looked as though she had just swallowed a particularly juicy fly. "Oh no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you." she grinned maliciously.

"Now take your quills, and you, Mr. Potter, will write 'I must not tell lies' and Mr. Jackson, you must write 'I am not in danger'." she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"How many times?"I asked, with a creditable imitation of politeness.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," said Umbridge sweetly. "Off you go."

I grab the quill, but there's no ink,

"You haven't given me any ink," Percy said in confusion.

"Oh, you won't need ink," said Professor Umbridge with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.

I shrug and start writing, for a second, nothing comes up. Then a searing pain flared across my arm, the phrase, 'I must not tell lies' showed up on my arm as well as the paper. Written in my blood. My eyes start to water, the pain is immense. Percy just gasps and shivers slightly, then continues to write as if nothing had happened. I look back down at my arm, the blood has gone, leaving a scar and a throbbing pain in my arm. I don't get how Percy could just continue writing without wincing in pain. I continue writing with the cursed quill.

~timeskip~

"Please don't tell Hermione or Ron, please, " I asked, well I begged him. I didn't want Ron and Hermione to know because I know they'd get really angry at Umbridge.

"Sure man, no big deal." He replied with a grin, _thank goodness._ I suddenly realize that he isn't grimacing in pain or crying like I thought a weak idiot like him would do. Instead, he didn't even acknowledge it! I looked closer at his right arm, _nothing_. Not even a scar, a drop of blood. I only saw a tiny cut that didnt even have blood on it. There was something very dark and sinister about the American Transfers.

 **Annabeth POV**

I was pacing back and forth in front of my bed, waiting for Piper to come. I told her of my suspicions, she didn't think it was true. Neither did I, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. My breath was ragged and shallow, I was so nervous. Even more than when Percy and I reunited after 8 months of being separated. I started to sweat, I felt like I was going to lose Percy when he was offered immortality, but worse. We had been through so much together, I don't think I can live without him. I had started to rely on him more than I should.

Piper poked her head through the doorway which signalled that the plan was now in action.

We sped quietly down the stairs into the boys' dormitory, Hermione stopped us before we could enter.

"Why are you going to the boys' dormitory?" She questioned with a tone of confidence,

"We need to go tell Percy something," Piper lied, Hermione's eyes glazed over and shrugged. We watched her as she walked away. _Phew._

We walk into the dorm, and I whisper 'lumos' a small light flickers on the end of my wand. I see Percy sleeping calmly on his bed. We tiptoe over to his bed. He starts to move around, my heart pounds in my chest. The wind picks up, and water from cups, and from the air starts to rise into the air and swirl around the room. Percy's raven black hair whipped around, I knew that he was dreaming of what happened when we tried to use the Floo Network. A tear rolls down my cheek, I don't bother wiping it. I was too lost in my own thoughts. I take out my drakon-bone sword, a gift from Damsen that he gave me after I lost my dagger in. Tears start to prickle my eyes when I think of him and Bob. All the demi-gods and friends that we failed to save in the end. _I'm sorry,_ I thought to myself. I had let so many people down. I didn't know where all the sudden emotions came from, but I didn't think much of it.

Piper puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, bringing me back I grab my sword and cut a small nick on his left arm. Just as I thought, Piper gasps. Blood mixed with Ichor, the blood of the gods, slowly taking over Percy's mortal side…

* * *

 **A/N Eek sorry for the cliffhanger. Should've seen it coming tho. Sorry for the short chapter, I really wanted to start a new chapter. Yikes. Rip**

 **Bye lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 6 real

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 6.**

* * *

 **A/N hey thanks for reading! R &R the chapters might slowly get slower but more frequent, is that okay? Should I have long chapters once a week or 2-3 medium length ones? Btw the the demigods know everything that's going on and most spells. Over 2k views! Mom, I'm famous! Sorry for being slow with the updat, I was to busy being depressed and doing homework**

 **Disclaimer: I definitely don't own PJO or Harry Potter all rights to Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Piper POV**

I couldn't believe it. Annabeth's suspicions were right. It made so much sense now! How didn't I think of this earlier? It fits right into the prophecy like a puzzle piece.

"The One who refused shall start to change"

That was Percy, he refused immortality, and now he's turning into a god! But, why?

The look on Annabeth's face had the same look as mine, shock, angst, dread. Tears started to drip down her face, I thought about how I would react if Jason was being turned unwillingly into a god. Annabeth's tears rolled down her cheek and hit Percy's face, several more salty tears dropped on his face.

"Hello?" he asked waking up, my heart pounded with anxiety. We bolted quietly out the door, not realizing that Hermione had been listening…

 **Hermione POV**

Oh God, oh God, I put away her extendable ears and ran into the barrier that stopped girls from going into the boys' dorm. How had Annabeth and Piper gotten past it? I tried to make a quiet yet loud enough noise to wake up Harry so that Harry could wake up. After a few minutes of trying to get his attention, he finally woke up. He spotted me and tiptoed out of his bed,

"Hermione, are you mental?" he hissed in annoyance,

"Harry, there's something big. Meet me in the common room at 5 in the morning, tell Ron." I whispered, then I looked left then right and ran quietly into my bed.

~timeskip~

"Mione' its 5 in the morning, why are we here when we could be sleeping?" Ron groaned it was very early in the morning, the teachers probably weren't even awake. All the other students were sound asleep.

"So, the reason we're here is that I heard Annabeth and Piper sneaking around the other day. So naturally, I followed them. I was right, they are Death Eaters. They talked about Percy refusing to rule by Voldemort's side, now Voldemort is forcing him to." I blurted out in relief. I couldn't hold it in much longer. Harry looked less than surprised,

"I knew it," he hissed, "I knew those gits were in league with the Drak Lord. It proves that he is alive." I hadn't thought that it would be proof that he was alive if we could somehow expose them…

"Well, we better get back to bed, we have Herbology with the Slytherins. Which means, we have to deal with Draco." I said,

"Don't forget that Nico kid and Piper," Harry spat out. We all left the common room and went back to sleep.

 **Nico POV**

I was not in the best of moods, to be honest, I never was. But today was worse, Piper and Annabeth had told me and Jason. Percy didn't know that we knew about his, 'condition'. I was terrified for him, I didn't want to be a god, I never will. I wasn't the sympathetic type of person but I felt the weight on Percy's shoulders. I slept in for one hour, missing breakfast, when Herbology was starting I shadow travelled outside the classroom, catching up with the other demigods. I glanced at Ron, his eyes as big as saucers as I materialized in the shadows. He hurried off to his groupie, we stood around a long table filled with plants. Where I stood, plants were starting to wither away. _Persephone's curse_ I thought, I wasn't upset that plants start to die in my presence, just that it would attract some looks. Neville, the brown-haired boy who is pretty nice, looked at me in shock and confusion.

"See, he is a Death Eater. I told you," Hermione the bushy-haired girl whispered to Harry,

"I saw him apparate outside of the class," Ron said to his nosy friends, _it's not apparating, its shadow travel._ I thought as Proffesor Sprout at me.

~timeskip~

"Cmon Nico, its time for divination," Piper chided, I followed her into the tower, the room was decorated with stars and other cheesy decorations, I sat down at a table, we had Divination with the Gryffindors, in fact, we had most of our classes with the Gryffindors. I sat down at a small round table with Piper, Jason, Percy and Annabeth. The other Slytherins glared at us in disgust. Except for Malfoy, he was staring at me in curiosity, I put on my best death glare and he quickly looked away. A scrawny old lady with frizzy hair walked into the room. She had these steampunk goggles that made her eyes look huge, she cleared her throat and in a shaky voice she said,

"Welcome to Divination, the art of the inner eye," she announced, I had to cover up a laugh with a cough. She was a total fraud, Octavian could even do better and that was saying something. She narrowed down her eyes at our table and gasped loudly,

"A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze"

The First Great Prophecy was such a devastating time, so much loss and sorrow. Silena was one of the only ones that understood the loss of someone so close.

You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,"

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end." she spouted the first prophecy that Percy had been in, Percy had turned pale, tears brimming his eyes. It wasn't often the powerful son of the sea god, cried.

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end," she spoke another prophecy eyes still glazed,

"You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,

You shall find what you seek and make it your own,

But despair for your life entombed within stone,

And fail without friends, to fly home alone."

I heard of the 'insane' quest when Annabeth, Percy and Grover snuck out to find the golden fleece.

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in the land without rain,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail,

Campers and Hunters combined prevail,

The Titan's curse must one withstand,

And one shall perish by a parent's hand."

I remembered when I 10, we were at Westover Hall, Bianca's face engraved in my mind.

 **Percy POV**

Prophecy after prophecy, more tears streamed down my face, memories resurfacing. Everyone was glancing between Trelawny and us, Harry was narrowing his eyes in confusion and interest.

"Child of Lightning, beware the earth,

The Giants' revenge the seven shall birth,

The forge and dove shall break the cage,

And death unleash, through Hera's rage." The Great Prophecy or the Prophecy of 7 as the Romans like to call it, fresh battle images crossed my head.

"The One who refused shall start to change

Face the Ally that has risen

The boy marked by lightning shall learn

The splitting of the soul

Lies split on two

Forces gather in the dark

Fear roams free"

The newest prophecy, the one Rachel had said, it was real. At first, I had thought it was a joke. Annabeth was trembling, her whole body shaking in fear.

 **Harry POV**

"Those sound a lot like prophecies," I whispered to Hermione and Ron. I had been in a prophecy, so naturally, I know what they sound like. It was a blob of nonsense, they probably used a poly juice potion to look like Trelawny, it was a prank, a practical joke. They were trying to impress everyone. Luckily, I could spot a fraud from a mile away. Annabeth was shaking in laughter, while most of them were crying in laughter.

"It's fake, don't worry." I leaned over to tell my friends,

~timeskip~

"Ugh, why don't you bleed?" Umbridge was getting really at Percy, he wouldn't bleed, no matter how many times he wrote. He cast a spell so that it doesn't work! I thought he was a Death Eater, I had seen a dark tattoo right where the Dark Mark would be. I kept writing down 'I must not tell lies' again and again while Umbridge was yelling at Percy for not being hurt.

"That's it if it isn't working," an evil grin filled her face. "CRUCIO!" she yelled as the unforgivable curse hit Percy.

* * *

 **Comments: Of course, with positive reviews, comes the negative. I am showing no shade at anyone, just acknowledging it.**

 **cool dude98:** Great chapter! I think this is a good story, so You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end, .i hope you can continue! This is interesting! Hopefully, Harry learns and changes his ways later on, but hey. Just gotta hope you continue!

 _Thanks so much! I like PJO better than Harry Potter. I love both of them, but compared to PJO, Harry Potter is just meh. I feel like I have become really emotionally attached to them because there are a lot of books about them. They are just more diverse and unique. In the fanfiction, The Coming of Nico di Angelo by ninjagirlmai, I cried so hard in chapter 21. ;-; So yeah, I'm gonna continue, I have a lot of ideas but not enough time and skill to write them. I'm trying though Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Hsmeidmdhfhenqkx:** YOU MUST KEEP WRITING! I NEED MORE!

 _OK I WILL KEEP WRITING_

 **QueenofPowers:** I don't like the way you portrayed Harry Potter.

 _Ok, I'm sorry. I just love Harry Potter bashing._

 _so the reason for placing Annabeth Chase in Gryffindor is because she went through Tartarus and there for it was only bravely that help her, her smarts didn't help, being cunning didn't help, being friendly and kind to the Titan and giant they met didn't help._

 _it like what you are saying is only Gryffindors survive which is just stupid._

 _I don't mean to be mean but I felt highly annoyed. But I do like some of it._

 _I'm really sorry, I just wasn't really into that chapter, I really wanted to move on without using too many timeskips. I'll try to recognize Annabeth more for her wits._

This is 5th year so why are Hermione and Ron able to see thestrals?

 _I don't think I wrote that Hermione and Ron saw them. If I did can you please tell me where because I couldn't find it._

I fail to understand how Percy did better than Harry, the fact there was water does not explain how he was able to add everything in the right way, also being dyslexic it would have been difficult for Percy to read what was written making him more likely to make mistakes. You can't just make Percy do random things and your simple explanation is that 'there was water'

Also, I doubt Snape would give any Gryffindor any points. Even when a Gryffindor get things right, all he does is walk away without even a compliment, I know because of Hermione. So far you are favouring the Percy Jackson character and making the Harry Potter characters look bad.

 _Again, I love bashing Harry Potter. I love them still, but not as much as PJO. I thought about Snape giving him points, then I'm like whatever, so I made Snape give him points. Because Snape isn't the evil person he is portrayed by._

Despite everything I have said I LOVE THIS PLZ UPDATE SOON.

 _Ok, thanks! I thought you hated me before. Thanks so much more 7 reviews!_

* * *

 **A/N Hey! It's pipers POV! I'm sorry if I only focus on Percy and Annabeth and Nico. I'm just more comfortable writing about them. I'm trying though. Please leave me advice in the comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome Also, my docs and chapter order is messed up. idk what happened, but the real cahpter 6 has a . afetr it so like this, chapter 6.2**


	9. Chapter 7

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 7.**

* * *

 **A/N hey thanks again for reading, I'm sad but that's ok, anyway, my chapters order are really messed up, I have no clue what's wrong. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm trying to update faster, I didn't think you guys would enjoy this that much. I'm still a student, so I have loads of homework and I'm always tired and crying. (smiling depression) 3 Also, listen to Come Out and Play by Billie Eilish. Btw, there's a lot of Golden Trio bashing :) also, I've kinda, maybe, sort of lost motivation… I'm gonna try to continue for now but idk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, at all. Don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

The red beam of light hit me square in the chest, a wave of pain rippled throughout my body. Harry screamed he expected me to fall. I didn't, being a demigod, I was very used to pain. Mental and physical, it was a part of my daily life. It hurt, but not as much, thanks to my more 'godly' side. My powers were starting to get uncontrollable and too powerful. I had lost the sensation of a pull in my gut, instead, it was like thinking. A mind of its own, if I don't do anything soon, who knows what would happen. Umbridge and Harry were left in shock, the pain curse was supposed to cause excruciating pain, _nope._ I thought.

"Wha-how?" Umbridge was furious, steam was _literally_ coming out of her ears.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" she yelled, all the tiny cats in the plates jumped at the noise. I just shrugged and put on my best confused face,

"Percy, you should be on the floor yelling in pain!" Harry yelled,

"Wow, thanks," I told him bluntly, he turned red and started to apologize,

"Oh no, Percy, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, it's fine bro. I'm used to pain, I mean you need to if you're a de- wizard." I blurted, Annabeth would've killed me if I had said demigod…

Harry narrowed his green eyes at me in suspicious, he quickly looked away.

~timeskip~

We all gathered in the library, the other demigods needed to tell me something. I came into the library to see them gathered around a long table in a corner. Jason waved to me, I jogged over to the table, their faces were sombre and pale. Even Piper's tan face was turning a sickly green.

"Percy, why didn't you tell us, about your-uh, problem," Jason spoke up, _Oh gods,_ I felt myself turn pale and red with guilt and panic. My heart was pounding in my chest, guilt weighing me down.

"I wanted too, but I just," I faltered, I hadn't planned on telling them, I told myself that I would tell them when the time was right, but I just never got around to doing it.

"I wanted to when the time was right," I explained slowly, Annabeth stepped up,

"When, Percy? When we're on the brink of death? When you 're being swept away by the gods to Olympus?" she yelled, frustrated at my secretness. I had never seen her so frustrated, _she kinda looked really cute…_ I thought I scolded myself for thinking that. _No, she looks intimidating_ , I thought.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I just didn't know how to say it. I still don't…" I said,

"How about you start at the beginning," Piper said, I nodded.

"So, um- it was when we used the Floo Network where my dad confirmed it. During the summer I noticed that my powers got too strong. I started to have these weird dreams of an ugly pale man with no nose which, by the way, is super creepy. Like, how does he breathe when eating?" I vented. It was such a relief to get it all out, it had been piling up, trying to burst through.

"Voldemort," Nico whispered under his breath, oh, him. The dude that everyone talks about and fears.

"Well, I have until the summer solstice to be part mortal, or as the wizards call it- muggles. It's a stupid name really, 'Oh dearie me! The Dark Lord has risen, I fear for my life!'" I mimicked them with a cheesy accent. Jason giggled girlishly, which set me and Piper off like a bomb. We laughed until we couldn't breathe. Annabeth and Nico's faces stayed the same, cold and unwavering.

~timeskip~

"C'mon Ron, hurry up." I heard a quiet voice, thanks to my ADHD, I heard what was going on. Harry and his friends were sneaking around. I opened my eyes slightly to see a glittering outline of two people. _Thanatos's cloak_ , I thought. They passed by, I slowly stood up and followed them. They approached Nico while he was in the middle of yet another nightmare. He was tossing and turning in his bed, he was sweating. Crying out Will's name out. Ron sniggered,

"Who names their son Will?" he joked, I had to restrain myself from lashing out at him.

"It's a stupid name really, the little Death Eater's having nightmares. How cute." he cooed. I counted to ten and breathed out.

"What a coward, he's probably not even a Death Eater. He's too weak., You-Know-Who wouldn't recruit him." I hissed, how dare they call him weak, he jumped into Tartarus when he was 14 so that no one else needed to go through the pain. He was one of the bravest demigods ever.

"What a cowa-" he was interrupted by a roar from the ocean. Rain thundered outside, I had been so angry that I hadn't realized that I was causing a storm. All the water in the room rose and began to swirl around me getting faster and faster. I tried to stop it, I really did. I had concentrated so hard I thought my head would explode. Harry had pinpointed where I was, he pointed and shouted something at Ron. I couldn't hear, the roaring of wind was blocking my hearing. They froze, shocked at what they were seeing. Nico sat up suddenly, looking around in confusion. He processed what was happening, I finally stopped myself. I had felt so drained. Harry and Ron looked like they were having a seizure, Ron was trembling in fear.

 **Harry POV**

"E-expelliarmus!" Ron cried out, the red beam of light hit him, nothing happened. Then, I realized that he wasn't using a wand. He was doing it _wandless_. I gasped and stood up quickly,

"He's doing it wandless!" I shouted as we ran away, we ran into the hall and ran to Dumbledore's office

~timeskip~

"DuMblEdOre" I screamed while we busted into his office. We were breathing so hard, I thought we would use up all the air in Hogwarts.

"Harry, what are you doing here so late-er- early?" he asked

"The-the American me!" I gestured wildly with my hands, my eyes wide with shock.

"P-Percy, he did _WANDLESS_ magic! Magic, WITHOUT A WAND!" I yelled, flailing my arms as if that explained things.

"Yes, I am aware of what wandless magic is. However I didn't know that Mr. Jackson could perform it, it is extremely hard. I can barely do wandless magic," Dumbledore chuckled. _Was he joking?_

"Dumbledore, I'm not kidding, he tried to me and Harry! We did nothing wrong!" Ron said,

I nodded my head furiously.

"Harry, Ron, I am confident that the Exchange Students are not a threat. In fact, they are the opposite," he said, _That's it, he's under the imperio curse_ , I thought darkly, were they that powerful enough to curse the Headmaster of Hogwarts? He was the most powerful wizard in the world!

"Well, I suggest you go back to bed." he waved his hands and we were back in our dorms. _How did he do that?_ Percy and Nico were sleeping calmly in their beds. There was something horrible about them. And I was going to find out, I would prove that they were Death Eaters once and for all...

* * *

 **H9i6t3:** Dimegods seem immune to almost all spells

 _Yeah dimegods sure are lol_

 **Randi Lily:** This is so good! You need to continue!

 _Ok, for now…_

 **Guest:** WRITE MORE OFTEN! PLEEEEASE!

 _Ok, the thing is, in the beginning, i was like im not gonna b the person that gives up on stories. Then i realized that there's a reason why that happens. It's much harder than u think. But ill try. Please keep in mind that im still a student and I have to study and do homework. Also there is something called depression._

 **Demeter1010:** Write more often! And SOOOOOONER!,

 _Ok ok ok, im trying, thanks for reviwing!_

* * *

 **A/n: Thanks again for reading, please review it really motivates me to write more. Also since im updating on a weekday, expect a shorter chapter next time, who knows it might be on the weekend.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 8.**

* * *

 **A/N Heyo, I'm back. Sorry for the shorter chapter, I've decided to make the chapters twice a week, or at least try to, but shorter, like 500-1000 words. So enjoy!**

 **TYSM for the reviews, they give me lots of motivation**

 **Disclaimer: I definitely don't own. All credits to Uncle Rick and J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

"Hem hem, Mr. Jackson, since there has been a little, magic mishap, I must turn to the last disciplinary method. Boggarts," she said, Harry paled, I searched my memory for anything about boggarts. _Boggarts take shape of your biggest fear._ A voice whispered in my mind, _oh._ I knew I was screwed.

A dark wispy figure emerged out of a chest as Umbridge opened it, the dark figure quickly shifted to look like Annabeth, blonde hair, gray eyes and everything. She sneered holding Luke's hand who quickly appeared next to her,

"What a loser, can't believe I kissed you." she laughed, tears prickled my eyes. The ugly pink toad giggled and left.

"Have fun," she snarled,

 _It's fake, it's fake._ I kept telling myself, _but it looks so real._ The boggart changed into Annabeth again but, it had tattered clothes, messy hair, bruises and cuts all over her. She yelled out, eyes glazed over like frosted glass. Her cloudy eyes darted back and forth, her damaged arms flailed around helplessly looking for me. Tears started flowing down my face, I reached down for my wand. Getting ready to say the charm. My hands groped in my robe pocket for a moment, I realized that my wand wasn't there, but rather in Umbridge's fat arms somewhere in Hogwarts. The dark creature grinned wickedly, once again the boggart changed into my father, the almighty god of the ocean, Poseidon. He looked down at me, 10 ft tall, he sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"I should have never brought you into the world. What a failure, Luke would've been a better son." he sighed, tears were now falling uncontrollably down my face. Harry was standing in the corner in shock. I didn't think about the consequences of what I was about to do, I rarely did without my Wise Girl reminding me to.

I made a sphere of water, it kept getting bigger and bigger until it was the size of a large pumpkin. I threw it at the boggart with lightning fast speed. The water flew right through it, I pulled out Riptide, her* bronze glow repelling the creature. I slashed Riptide through the boggart, it made a hissing noise then disintegrated into a fine golden dust. I had forgotten about Harry and Umbridge being there. The boy who lived gawked at me, I swallowed nervously. His mouth was gaping,

"You saw nothinggg" I tried to make it seem like it was all a dream, but Harry wasn't fooled, **A/N: Obviously** I started to sweat, _oh gods_.

"Hem, hem, you are free to go. Both of you." Umbridge came back into the classroom without realizing what had happened. I walked out of the office, grabbing my wand as I left. Harry left in shock without saying anything.

 **Harry POV**

"I'm not joking Ron! He did make a water ball, and he threw it at the boggart!" I exclaimed, Ron didn't believe that Percy had gotten rid of the boggart without a wand.

"You're mental! He needs a wand, not a glowing knife," Ron scoffed.

"Its a sword, and it was glowing!" I corrected,

"I believe him," Hermione butted in, I threw up my arms in gratitude.

"Bloody hell, Mione'! You too?" Ron cried out,

"What? It all makes sense, he is _obviously_ a Death Eater. A good one too, who else would have the power and reason to do that?" she explained. Ron nodded, my face light up,

"I have a brilliant idea!" I cried, Ron perked up a bit,

"What is it mate?" Ron asked,

"We can start a group where we practice DADA," I blurted,

"But, that's why we have Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron asked, puzzled.

"Well, we aren't learning anything in that toad's class.' Hermione complained,

"We'll invite a couple of people and then we'll meet at Hogsmeade," I explained, they nodded in approval.

~timeskip~

Ron and I went into the library to see the Americans crowding at a table in a corner.

They were whispering rapidly, foreign words coming out of their mouths, all I could hear were, _Percy, mission, kill and_ _Harry._ My heart pounded when I hear the words.

They were on a mission from the Dark Lord, to kill me…

* * *

*Yes Riptide is a girl, as told by Jack in Ship of the Dead.

 **Reviews:**

 **Anonymous:** AHHHHHH is he becoming a god? is that what it means? PLEASE UPDATE FASTER

 _I don't know, is he? I'll try to update faster._

YES Please continue! i LOVE it its really interesting

 _Aw, thx. I'll continue, for now._

 **Guest:** OMG I LOOOOOOVE THIS SOOOO MUCH PLEASE KEEP WRIGHTING AAAAAAH!️️️️️️️️️️️️

 _Ok, I'm so happy that you like this :)_

 **Lilypotter277:** Pleeease write more often. I love your story! I hate waiting for more chapters! :(

 _I know, it sucks waiting for chapters, I love reading fanfiction as well. I'm trying to write more often but, life has a lot of obstacles for me._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, thanks for reading! Please review, sorry for the shorter chapters. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 9.**

* * *

 **A/N Hey, tysm for reading! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry if they are a bit short, I find it easier to write them if I don't have to write so much. R &R**

 **Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. I own nothing**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

I was walking down the corridor to get to the Gryffindor common room when I heard Peeves crying. I peeked my head over the corner to see the emo American, Nico. He was talking to Peeves in an aggressive tone,

"-stop. If you don't, I'll send you to my father." Nico threatened, Peeves trembled in response then nodded his head in silence. Nico waved his hands in the air and the poltergeist disintegrated. I stood there, in shock. Every day, the Exchanges kept getting more and more mysterious. First the whole screaming thing, then Percy doing wandless magic now this. Nico was commanding Peeves and he was obeying. No one, not even Dumbledore could control Peeves, yet there I was, witnessing the impossible. Nico sighed and started examining his ring. The skull's eyes gleamed a ruby red, he walked down the hall into the common room.

~timeskip~

I snuck up on Nico, confident that he didn't know that I was there, I was about to chant the Incarcerous spell when he spun and faced me with impossible speed. His face was a strange calm, his dark brown eyes boring into mine. I kept my wand pointed at him, I quickly chanted the spell. Bonds came out of thin air and wrapped Nico up in a tight hug. He looked shocked, he quickly overcame the shock. And with a sly grin, he melted into the darkness. I yelped a bit, he rematerialized behind me with ease. Ron and Hermione jumped out at him, he acted quickly, but not fast enough. We wrapped him up in ropes, we dragged him to the Room of Requirement. We forced him to open up his mouth to drop in three drops of veritaserum. He swallowed it quickly,

"Who are you?" Hermione asked fiercely, he twitched, under the influence of the truth potion.

"Nico di Angelo," he answered confidently, Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Answer, honestly. Don't fight it," she demanded,

"Nico di Angelo," he answered again, so he was telling the truth. Ron steps forward to ask a question.

"Let's do the basics, how old are you?" he asked, a simple yet, informative question. He looked like he was our age, but those eyes and the way he acts, how all of the Transfers act, was too mature to be 15.

"What do you mean?" he blurts, he frowns when he says that, muttering something under his breath.

"You age, it's very simple," Hermione responds annoyed,

"Biologically or chronologically?" he says, Ron looks like a plant just told him that he was adopted.

"Both?" Hermione finally answered after an awkward silence.

"84 chronologically and 14 biologically," he answered, scowling as he spoke. " _Skata"_ he muttered under his breath,

"Stop it," Hermione said, the _supposed_ 84-year-old looked confused for a moment,

"Don't lie," Ron butted in,

"I'm not." Nico bluntly stated, "I am 84 _and_ 14\. Happy?" I looked around the room in confusion, you can't be 84 and 14 at the same time.

"Then you're You-Know-Who's age," I said,

"Do you mean Tom?"

"Um-yea?" I said. Voldemort's name was actually Tom Marvolo Riddle. Niso let out a long and exasperated sigh,

"Tom always had big dreams, and yes, I know him. We were actually, close um-friends when we were young…"

 _What?_

* * *

skata= shit in greek

 **A/N: I am still so so sorry for the short chapters, honestly I should be doing my homework or studying. But nooooo, you guys wanted a new chapter. So, here you go!**

 **Also, tomorow is my bday!**

 **Reviews:**

 **FanDogs-Vicky:** I loooooooooooove it! Write more often please!

 _Aww tysm! I love everyones reviews and I appreciate every single one of them! Im still trying to finish them as well and fast as I can. 3333_

 **Merlinsbeard202:** When are you going to updating? (I love how we call him Uncle Rick). :)

 _Ok so, I try to update on wednesdays and sundays. And I also love how the PJO fandom accepts that he is Uncle Rick troll Riordan! :)_

 **PercyPotter2w2:** Please write more often! I love your story so much!

 _Again, I update twice a week, thanks you sooo much for reading and reveiwing! 333_

 **Guest:** Why is Harry a copy of Malfoy?

 _Its called bashing. And I love it :) Also, Ill try to make him nicer. I just relate to the people who are portrayed as the "Villain" or just bitter people. I relate to them alot, like Jayfeather from Warriors who just wanted to be accepted and prove his worth. Draco who wanted to prove himself. Idk how I got to that topic but anayway, Ill try._

 _Thanks for reviewing!_


	12. Chapter 10

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 10.**

* * *

 **A/N Heyo! How are yall? I'm now one year older! Woohoo! Btw, for the sake of the story the timelines both match up. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own at all.**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

What?

"W-what do you mean? You know the D-dark Lord?" Hermione stutters, she was taken by shock, and so was I.

"Ohh, so he's the 'Dark Lord' that everyone is terrified of." Nico said, "he's the same person that I knew at the orphanage."

"'Mione, are you sure we gave him the right potion?" Ron asked nervously,

"Yes Ronald, of course I did." Hermione retorts,

~flashback~

"-but Bia, I don't want too! I want to see Mama!" a little boy with dark hair and dark eyes tugged on a girls skirt who looked alot like him. _It must be Nico and his sister or something._ I thought. Little Nico's eyes gleamed in the sun, he had a light tan and these little cards in his hands. They were in an old house with crackling paint and dreary furniture.

"Nico, _fratellino,_ Mama is gone." she said tears pricking her eyes.

"What do you mean? Are we playing hide n seek?" Nico began running around looking for her. My heart cracked in two as he was running, dropping his cards, returning to pick them up and continuing to run. He looked so happy, so oblivious. I couldn't believe that

"No, she's _dead._ Gone." she corrected tears slowly falling down her pale petite face.

"What- is that true?" Nico looked up worriedly,

"Yes, that is true. I am so sorry for your loss." a new woman enters the room. Following her is a tall pale man. He was so skinny he was bony, he had the same dark hair and eyes as nico and Bianca, except crueler and so much older. Bianca's face suddenly darkened at the sight of him.

" _Babbo,_ what are you doing here. Why show up now? " Bianca said, the man ignored her which only made her even more mad,

"Mrs. Barbara will lead you to your rooms. Goodbye my children." he suddenly disappeared in a flash with a eerie darkness.

"Come on, Nico, Bianca. Bianca, you will go to the girl's room and Nico will go the boy's." Mrs. Barbara led them to their rooms. Bianca left Nico with a hug and a kiss.

She led Little Nico down a narrow hall, some boys looked at him and sneered. Others left nasty comments which left him crying. I felt so bad for him, he lost his mother and now is in an orphanage. To make things worse, his father rejected them. I had been longing for a father for a long time. The fact that he rejected them on his own accord left me shocked. _No, you cant feel empathy for a Death Eater. He is the enemy,_ I scolded myself.

They reached a room with a thing pale boy sitting on the bed creepily. The shadows seemed to follow Nico around as he cried. The boy on the bed looked up at him, he had pale skin and milk chocolate hair. His eyes looked so intimidating. Nico stopped crying after a while.

"Tom, meet Nico, Nico meet Tom. He will be your roommate for as long as you are here." Mrs. Barbara left them awkwardly,

"Hello," Tom said creepily, "Im Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle." _What? Was that Voldemort? Is that how Nico knows him?_

"Hi Tom. My mama is dead." He introduced himself bluntly, Nico walks towards him and hugs him. Tom looks startled,

"You're-you're not scared?" Tom asks in surprise,

"No, should I? Are you a monster?" Nico asks, his round eyes staring at Tom's in curiosity.

"I guess? I can do weird things. No one likes me... " Tom replied,

"Like what?" Nico says, Voldemort concentrates on a coin on the drawer, the coin disappears and reappears in his hand. Voldemort looks expectantly at Nico, I was mind blown. But, Nico wasn't. He simply nodded his head.

"Me too, I can do things too." Nico closes his eyes and melts into the shadows and reappears on the other side of the room. Voldemort's dark eyes bulge out of his head.

"How did you do that?" Tom asks, I was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know, I just always did that. Also, I can do this," he grins evilly and places the tips of his fingers on the ground. The ground starts trembling, a skeleton cat crawls out of the ground. At this point I was so surprised that I just couldn't think. I was actually _mind blown_. The cat had little to none flesh on it, its corpse rotting away.

"Wh-what? That's necromancy! That's impossible!" Tom shouted, his surprise was quickly replaced by an evil thought."well Nico, my _friend_ , let's have some fun shall we?

~flashback end~

I was suddenly snapped back to the present, Nico looked pale, his eyes boring into mine.

"D-did you guys s-see that?" I stuttered,

"See what Harry?" Hermione asked with a puzzled look on her face,

"The Tom and Nico and his dad and sister and the dead cat!" I shouted, hoping they'd understand. They didn't.

"Harry mate, are you feeling alright?" Ron asked,

"Yes, no! I am okay, a flashback!" I cried out, "Nico, is You-Know-Who's friend!" Hermione whipped her head at Nico who was shaking in his chair.

"You're not a wizard, so what are you?" she asked with the ferocity of a tiger.

"A de-" he was suddenly cut off my a splash of water hitting the wall beside him.

"Ah HA!" Percy charged into the room, "Got you, you little stinky pants!"

"Oh my GODS Percy, that is the worst insult ever, and that's coming from me!" Jason screamed over the girly shrieks from Ron.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione cast the spell and it hit Annabeth straight in the chest. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Percy roared, he thrust his hands furiously at us. While we weren't looking, Nico slipped out his bonds and escaped to their side. Nothing happened.

Then, a monstrous wave hit us like a truck.

* * *

Fratellino = little brother in Italian

 **A/N: Yee yee. Donesies. Im kinda sorta proud. Hope you guys enjoy! Also my laptop is a little wonky so sorry about the bad grammar and spelling mistakes,** **I rlly didn't think that anyone would read this but we have like almost 5k views!1 EeeEeeEkK**

 **Reviews:**

 **FanDogs-Vicky:** Happy B-day! Pls update soon… I looooooooooooovvvvvvveeeeee it!

 _Aww tysm! I'm trying to update_ and _study at the same time. Lol that didn't work. 333_

 **Guest:** This is gooooood! :D

 _Ahh! Thank you for reading! :DDD_


	13. Chapter 11

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 11.**

* * *

 **A/N: Heyyyy, I'm back with another chapter.** **Important:** **I have no ideas currently. They are all dried up. Gone. So yeah… idk what to do. If anyone has any suggestions please PM me or if you can't, comment! Tysm! Also, Percy is gonna be a full god during Christmas break. Its currently around American Thanksgiving.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, if I did I wouldn't in my little room sleeping for 4 hours a night...**

* * *

 **Hermione POV**

A black wave of water hit us with a force I didn't think was possible, we were pushed back, our backs hit the wall with a thud. _But, where did that come from?_ I thought Percy had rushed to Annabeth where she was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. She sat up slowly, Ron gasped next to me. She wasn't unconscious, that was for sure.

"Annabeth!" Percy shrieked, he towered over Annabeth lovingly. I couldn't help but think that he truly was an amazing boyfriend.

"P-Percy, I'm okay." she stuttered, he embraced her in a bear hug, "gah-you're turning into Frank," she joked. Ron sneezed, Percy's head whipped around so fast I was surprised he didn't break it.

"You," he growled at me, he brought his hand to the ground with lightning fast speed, he stopped an inch above the ground. His face flushed, he pulled out his wand and delicately tapped the ground. A geyser erupted out of nowhere! It's scalding hot water scorching anything that came close to it.

"Percy, bro! Stop it!" Jason, the blonde boy, approached the raging teen.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a boggart came out. Annabeth shrieked in terror as it turned into an immense spider. She backed up until her back was against the wall. The spider was weaving some sort of tube made of silk, she grinned evilly at her. Ron shrieked like a girl and backed up too. The spider-creature hissed, Percy's geyser stops.

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone, The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. Twins snuff out the angel's breath, Who holds the key to endless death. Giants' bane stands gold and pale, Won through pain from a woven jail." Annabeth threw her knife at the boggart,

"Go back to Tartarus!" she yells, the boggart disappears in a flash. A dark gray fog rolls in, a pretty girl in a cheerleader outfit comes out of it.

"Percy," she circles Percy, he slashes at her with his sword-y thing, I was pretty sure it was a sword, it passes right through her.

Taking advantage of his confusion, she speaks, "Perccy," she dramatized the' c'. " we have created an army. Beware, you can't trust everyone you meet. Especially that dumb door man." she chuckles maniacly and dissapears taking Annabeth with her.

"NOO!" Percy howled, he starts frantically searching for her. Jason and Piper try to keep up with him, they attempt to calm him down.

"Percy, calm down! It's fine," Piper speaks softly, he doesn't slow down a bit. I glance over at Harry and Ron, Ron turned paperwhite in fear. Harry was shaking in fear and shock, though his eyes portrayed something different. _Jealously_. _Did Harry want Percy's power? To go insane and rampage at the slightest offence?_ No.

Percy was screaming random words like; 'Annabeth, Tartarus, no, Dad and Gods' other words passed through my head before I could catch them.

The wind was whipping my bushy hair around my face, ending up mostly into my mouth. Rain starts falling out of nowhere, I look up to see an enormous storm cloud.

Harry stands up, grabs me and Ron's hand and we bolt out the door, or-at least we try. Nico blocks us by making a shadowy barrier stopping us from exiting.

* * *

 **A/N: there we go! The next chapter might be uploaded on Monday, I said might. I'm not completely sure. Anyway, Thank you to every. Single. Person. Who reviewed, i appreciate every one of you 5k+ people! Also, I was soo shook when I woke up to see like 10! More reviews!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ginnypotter685:** I love this! But PLEASE make Harry a little nicer! Keep writing!

 _Yes yes, I'm trying, its so hard when all my fav fanfics have bashing and I love love love it!_

 **Ebarnea25:** This is amazing! Please update!

 _Okok,_

 **Guest:** I love it! Is the hint that Percy is gonna do something cuz Hecate winked at him and said he was a powerful demigod?

 _Well, keep reading…_

 **HeroesofHogwarts:** YES! Please continue! It's SOOOOO GREAT!

 _Ok I will!_

 **Guest:** Omg, I just love this series! ITS JUST SO GOOD AND PLEASE NEVER GIVE UP!️️️️️

 _Ok I will keep writing for as long as you guys want!_

 **Guest:** Oh... also: YOI KNOW WARRIORS?! I'm so happy right know I feel like I'm about to explode!  
And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

 _Ahhh, tysm! I love Warriors so much, people say it's childish I say, you are. Its so dramatic and gory. There's forbidden romance, death, drama, rivalry and so much more! If you havent read it READ IT_

 **Poptalia:** aaaaahhhhhh pleeeeaaaase moooore! It's awesome! aaawwweeesome! awesome job on this story, I know I wouldn't be able to write this this well in the way you do it, so kudos!

 _Thank youuuu! I wont reveal my age but, I'm like really young, so thanks. You guys have boosted my confidence so much. I get so shocked when I see like 5 more reviews every morning, it helps me in ways you wouldn't understand. 333_

 **Guest:** Updateeeeeee I loveeee thisssss

 _Yes, im updating! Sorry, i didn't update as I world usually, I was rlly busy. I had a huuggeee social test._

 **Guest:** Sooooo great! It's so funny how the hat literally jumps off Percy's head and runs away! And I like how he's good in Potions, not many other fanfics have that, but I like it! This is really GREAT! Please keep writing!

 _Ikr, i was imagining the hat literally hopping off and walking one side at a time!_

 **HeroesofHogwarts:** Oh, yeah! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNN!  
Also I reviewed the last chapter, but probably forgot to say my name. I'm the it's SOOOOOO GREAT! one FYI

 _I love cliffhangers, unless im the reader…_

 **Ginnypotter685:** Thanks for updating! This is great! Write soon!

 _No problem! Thank YOU for reading_

 **Guest:** A story where Harry isn't the innocent victim like everyone makes, I like it.

 _Ikr, I think harry is an overrated jerk, in MY OPINION_

 **HeroesofHogwarts:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
I wish you a happy birthday  
I wish you a happy bithday  
I wish you a happy birthday  
however ooold you are!  
(The tune is from the carol " I wish you a Merry Christmas")  
I love bashing the Golden Trio too! Your story is SOOOOO AWESOME! Percy's gonna be immortal DUN DUN DUN! but why...? Intersting. I'll have to figure that out. You HAVE to keep writing this! It. Is. So. GREAT.

 _Ahhhhh, thank you SOoO much. I luvvv Christmas. It's my favourite!_

 **HeroesofHogwarts:** Aaaah! IT'S SOOO GOOD, NO, IT'S BETTER, NO IT'S BEST!  
I love it! I love it! I love it! I love it! I love it! I love it! I love it!  
When are you going to update?  
:)))DDD)))DDD  
...And Percy's like: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! Hahahahahahahaha  
So the only thing is (not in this chapter, I just forgot to mention this in other reviews) that I didn't Percy would cry that much. Maybe get angry, but not cry really. Also, maybe you try making Harry a liiiitle nicer, cuz he's like one of my favorite characters in HP, and he's just being a reeaaal ididot right now. (or should I say more of an idiot).  
I like PJO better than HP and I always will. You see, I used to absolutely despise reading, (they were just sooo boring)but last year in 6th grade the teacher was just like: for individual reading you guys should read the Lightning Thief. And so I did. AND I LOVED IT! I realized that I liked more action-packed stuff. By the end of last year, I was awarded a certificate for most frequent/avid reader in class (maybe in the whole school, because it only goes up to 6th). I just read and finished HP in the last few months starting from October.  
Sorry, you probably don't want to know my life story.  
But, yeah, I LOVE your story.

 _I love your life story, I'll try to make Harry nicer, I HATED reading, but my dad gave me the Percy Jackson Greek Gods book and I read it. I was soo in love, I finished the series in like 2 months. I borrowed from the library but then I bought the whole series. AND, HoO, AND ToA AND Magnus Chase, I'm an addict. I've read HoO and PJO like 10 times, no joke. Its one of those books you can read forever and ever. Everyone knows I love books, I have plenty of books and I go to the library and return with 10 long books and finish most in like 1-3 days per book. Percy Jackson changed my life completely. My friends don't know about my obsession, sadly. They wouldn't understand, so Fanfiction is a way for me to express myself freely, my school doesn't give awards like that but I would totally win it every single year. PJO changed my personality too, it made me more aware of the world. It helps me with my mental health, when im really depressed, reading your reviews made me so happy. It makes my heart explode that so many people love this! I love our fandom sooo much, kudos to Uncle Rick Troll Riordan!_


	14. Chapter 12

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **A/N: Hiiii I'm back! Tysm for the follows and favourites, I love you all! Also. tysm for 53 reviews! Blue cOOkies for all! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Also, I update on Sundays and Wednesdays since you guys keep asking.**

 **And screw making Harry nice. He's an overrated jerk. Hermione is better**

 **Ok, I know I'm gonna get hated on but, IF U DON'T LIKE GOLDEN TRIO BASHING GO AWAY! THERE IS GONNA BE A LOT OF BASHING SO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, though I would like too**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ron pounded the door trying to escape, "Let us go! Well tell Dumbledore!" he threatened,

"Dumbledore's a corrupted idiot," Nico retorted. Before I could say anything, Ron tackled Nico, Nico fell back in surprise but it didn't last long. He threw Ron over his shoulder but, he didn't hit the ground. A dark mist enveloped him and Ron disappeared.

"What did you do?!" I screamed,

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Nico sneered, my heart pounded as I slowly backed away, I whispered to Hermione that we should make a run for it.

"But Harry, we _can't,_ " she whispered,

"What? We _have to_!" I persisted,

"Harry, look at Percy. He's in so much pain, we can't walk away, Death Eater or not," she argued.

"You can stay. I'm leaving, if you're really my friend you'll come." I snarled, Hermione looked so torn.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she turned her back to join the Death Eaters. I turned my heel and left, no one even stopped me. I was halfway to the Gryffindor common room when Hermione came sprinting down the hall.

"Harry, I'm so sorry I left, they said they didn't need me. And, Ron! They still have Ron!" Hermione cried out.

"Oh my God!" I realized that we had left him. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, I saw him in the fog thing, then I haven't seen him."

"Well, we have no other choice than to go back," I said gravely,

We started walking to the Room of Requirement cautiously, we entered to see Ron sprawled across the floor enveloped in a shroud of shadows.

 **Annabeth POV**

We took Percy to the common room, he stopped his powers but he was so exhausted. We laid him down gently on his bed and force-fed him some nectar and ambrosia. We gave him a bit more than we usually would, well if he were really a god, he would need to eat more ambrosia and nectar.

"What did you do to Ron?" Jason asked Nico,

"He should be alive and on the ground where I left him." Nico blatantly said.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Piper asked worriedly, I stepped back slowly.

"I don't know, I just don't know what to do. I'm so sc-" I was interrupted by Percy suddenly jerking awake. His once sea-green eyes stared right ahead at the wall.

"Almost," he hissed, I felt my heart pounding loudly in my chest, he gasped and fell back onto the bed. He started to toss and turn, he began snoring soon after. I heard several sighs of relief escape and, a shriek. We all turned towards where the sound came from. The shadow of three annoying students was crouching behind the wall.

Jason stepped forward, one of them fell backwards,

"AH! Get away from me you, you Death Eater!" Ron shrieked, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"We know what you're up to, and we're not letting this pass by anymore!" Harry stood up as he pointed his wand at Jason. Jason looked back at us and sighed. Harry's hands were shaking with adrenaline.

All the demigods made eye contact with each other and we simultaneously agreed. We would tell them the truth.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not doing reviews this week, probably next week. Once again, IF U DON'T LIKE GOLDEN TRIO BASHING, GOODYE!**


	15. authors note 2

Hey guys, im sorry but im back to updating on Sundays only, Im just sooo stressed. Friend drama, Xmas shopping school and whatnot. also, Im an emotional mess at the moment. Im always crying.

I am sooo sorry, I hope you understand and thank you for all your support


	16. Chapter 13

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 13.**

* * *

 **A/N: hey hey heyyy! How are you guys? I'm sleep deprived :) Also, I'm back to updating on Sundays only. I'm realllyyyyy sooo sorry. It's just that I'm really tired these days and I'd like to get into longer chapters. Also, I get ridiculous amounts of homework, I'll try to update every week. I'm kinda losing motivation to do this… I know I said i'll continue but I'm not perfect. So, I hope you understand! Also** **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM** ***cough cough musings***

 **Fun fact; Im crying rn because it finally hit me, after like 5 months, that SPOILER ALERT**

 **Jason is dead. I was facetiming someone and looked up to see all my books and it hit me. RIP Jason. Like after a whole series Rick is like, "I need everyone to suffer" and then kills Jason. ;-;**

 **Why am I so random?**

 **IMPORTANT! If anyone is interested in writing it with me please PM me, I don't think I can do this alone. I might need to know a bit about you just to check you're not a scammer or something. You might need to write a little paragraph or something for me to see, honestly, I don't think a lot of people would want to do this but it's worth a try.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO. Creds to Uncle Rick and JK Rowling**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

The Death Eaters conjured up chairs for us and sat us down. Ron looked like he was about to pass out and Hermione was shaking.

"So, um hey." Percy woke up, "Sorry that my friends kidnapped you. I don't even know what's going on, hey Nico, taken us to the Room of things or something." He asked. We were enveloped in a blanket of cold darkness.

"Wh-where are we?" Hermione stuttered,

"The Room of Requirement," Annabeth stepped in, "We've decided to tell the truth."

"More or less," Percy interrupted, Annabeth glared at him with her stormy gray eyes.

"Piper, would you please explain?" Annabeth stepped back and conjured up a chair for herself.

"Ok, um- we're not really wizards-" she began explaining but Ron jumped up to shout,

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" I saw Jason roll his eyes in the corner of the dark and sombre room.

"No, not like that. We're only _half_ mortal, or muggle." Piper explained slowly, _half muggle? Do they mean they're halfbloods?_ "By that we mean, we're halfbloods."

"So? Harry is a halfblood," Hermione retorts,

"No no, not like that. We are well-half mortal and half god…"

"Like _the_ God? As in Jesus?" Ron blurts out,

"That's a belief, we don't know if they're real or not but, we mean _Greek_ gods," Piper explains A flurry of thoughts run through my head,

"I KNEW IT!" Hermione exploded, "Oh my god, this makes so much more sense, you guys are GODS!"

The room seemed to darken at what she said,

"Well, one of us. Not yet, but soon." Annabeth stepped back into the little circle we had been trapped in.

"Hey, do you mind explaining what's going on because I'm lost." I slowly said,

Percy stepped forward but stumbled slightly, "Well, you might as well get comfy, it's a long story." he sighed as he waved his wand gracefully, our bonds fell to the ground and we soon found ourselves in large cushioned rocking chairs.

"Ok so, the Greek gods are real, all too real if you ask me," Annabeth said, her stormy gray eyes staring into my soul.

"Don't forget the Romans!" Jason added brightly,

"Like, Zeus, Hera Poseidon and everything?" I asked as I went to a muggle school, I had a basic knowledge of them. _Oh, how things were so much easier back then. Pens too, if only we had them at Hogwarts, writing would be so much faster._ I found myself drifting off into my own thoughts.

"Harry! Pay attention, what they are saying is critical and you _must_ pay attention." Hermione snapped me back to reality,

"Sorry, please continue," I said politely, I heard Nico snicker in the back.

"Alright so," Percy took a deep breath, "The Greek _and_ Romans are real. Oh yeah, and the Norse and Egyptian but that's another story for another time."

"Ok so, long story short we are demigods, I'm the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and warfare," my mouth hung open involuntarily, so did Ron and Hermione's.

"I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of-" Piper was cut off by Hermione,

"The goddess of love and beauty!" she exclaimed energetically,

"Yes, she is my mother," Piper responded bluntly,

Jason stepped forward and cleared his throat, "I'm the son of Jupiter, the Roman form of Zeus." he explained slowly,

"I'm Nico, the son of Hades, god of death. Big surprise, I know." he shrugged, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The shadows clung to his shoulders like a blanket. Ron scoffed next to me

"Aw, thanks you guys, you've saved the best for last!" Percy chuckled lightly, Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully at her boyfriend.

"Well, I guess you could say that I'm complicated," he said, Nico raised his eyebrows in the shady corner, "I'm a demigod, _but_ I'm kind of, sort of a god?" he said it more as a question as if he was questioning himself.

"What do you mean? You can't be a _god,_ you'd have to be immortal and if Voldemort can't do it, then it's _impossible!"_ Hermione argued,

"Well, the gods said so, what they say, it goes." Percy shrugged, "I really don't want to though, they've already offered me godhood, but I said no, so why can't they just respect my decision?" Percy complained, I couldn't help but think that he was really stupid to turn it down, I wouldn't have thought twice.

"Blimey! Why did you say no? I would have said yes," Ron was so shocked at what Percy just said. "You're mental for-" Ron was cut off by Nico, Nico's pale hand flew to cover his mouth, he put a finger on his lip violently. He pointed to the door and whispered, "Umbridge, run."

* * *

 **A/N There we go! I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes my Grammarly wasn't working :/**

 **Reviews:**

 **Blackbird:** Is it just me or did you leave out the Second Great Prophecy?

Seven Halfbloods will answer the call

To storm or fire the world must fall

and so on?

 _Omg, I did! Tysm for telling me that! Lets just pretend its there, *slinks into the corner*_

 **Guest:** It's tiring to see that all stories with bashing Harry is above the consequences but everyone pays for it. It's a nice change of air to see him not getting everything like he is a little angel that didn't do no wrong as the fandom tends to portrait him sometimes.

 _Ok so, I don't get what you said, I think youre saying that in Fanfics with bashing, Harry doesn't pay the price? That's what I'm assuming, tell me if i'm wrong._

 **DragoritaGuest:** Please please please update more, the story is amazing and I love the plot, even though the whole demigods in hogwarts thing is very common you twisted it and I love it! Also I would really appreciate if like you have an update schedule like every day or every other day you get the point. Thank you so much!

 _Thank you! I update on Sundays, I now my updating is not consistent but I'm really trying! 333_

 **Ginnypotter685:** This is amazing! Keep writing! I love this so so much!

 _Thank you for reading! I'm so glad that people are enjoying this!_

 **. :** LLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE IT!

 _TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!_

 **Guest:** Y draco donde esta? Lo odias ?

 _I'm sorry I don't speak spanish, so I translated it, and I got; And I draco where is it? You hate it ?" Ok so, I know my writing is pretty patchy and I'm missing chunks, I do like Draco, but I'm having trouble incorporating him into the fanfic_

 **Guest:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!️  
I am just loving these chapters! Thank you so much

 _Thank YOU for reading!_

 **Guest:** Oh wow... I have no words... except for...

OMG THIS IS SO AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU AND YOUR WORK SO MUCH AND THAT I UNDERSTAND THAT IT MIGHT BE HARD TO KEEP RIGHTING BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND STUFF BUT WE STILL LOVE YOU AND SUPPORT YOU ENTIERLY!️

 _Thank you soooo much for your support! Keep being awesome! ;)_

 **Musings:** Cringe. The bashing would be acceptable if they wewre even close to their characters. Maybe listen to the criticism and accept it's not the bashing but the terrible writing?

 _Ok, so rant time; I said CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM not that, that's just being really mean. I'm an emotional mess so, I cried. If you cant tell, I'm trying. It seems so much harder than it seems and if you think my writing is so terrible how about you write this, while balancing stress, depression, school, exams and fake friends. Its pretty fricking hard. If you think my writing's terrible atleast I can spell things correctly, whats "wewre? Guess what? I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN, which means I don't own PJO and I cant recreate their characters because everyone has different writing styles. Similar, but everyones is unique. So, if you have nothing nice to say, don't sya anything at all._

 **Meep:** Write sooner! Please! I know it's hard, but please! I'm begging you!

 _I know the pain of waiting for a fanfic to update, trust me. I'm sacrificing time for quality right now, Id rather write good lenghty chapters than choppy short ones._

 **Guest:** MORRRREEEER I SHALL DIE WITHIUT IT! Love ur story. (•-•) ¿(•-'•¿). ( - )

 _Aww, you guys really are amazing 33_

 **Guest:** Why I imagine Harry being envious because Percy saved the world but he is couldn't even fight Voldermort properly until now?  
People said that Harry did do no wrong in the books but if you pay attention after all the "praises" it did get on his head because in various moments he acted recklessly and like only him could solve it. And before the war got worse I had the feeling that he couldn't grasp the concept of anyone else having a bad life besides himself since he was too easy to judge certain people.

 _Praise can really get to someones head, I agree. But Percy has stayed humble all the way, even though Percy acts recklessly, its just because he's always been like that. And ADHD isn't helping._

 **Vispie13:** We understand take you're time.

 _Thanks for understanding!_

 **PleaseEnterAName:** I'm always crying but that becuase my brother is an annoying little shite

 _I know, siblings are the absolute worst. Its even worse when youre the middle child and they gang up on you._

 **harry jackson:** :( okay. If u get the chance can you update more often?! PLEASE! I keep looking, but I can't find a good fanfic (other than like 2, this being one of them) any recomendations?

 _There are plenty other amazing fanfics out there, you just need to keep looking. Ive read so many that Ive run out :( My absolute favorite fanfic is "The Coming of Nico di Angelo by ninjagirlmai! Its sooooo good! And, Harry Potter reads Percy Jackson by MrsDragneel1203. The Quadwizard Tournament by FieryBallofCrap is also really good!_

 **Guest:** Oh it's okay  
I understand how it is to be under stress so much that you cry!  
But it will get better, it always does! Just don't give up!️

 _Thank you!_

 **Guest:**  
Ps: I also am going through a faze of friend drama, namely, my best friend moved away and is not writing anymore and everybody else doesn't really like me... but it's getting better so the same thing will happen to you too! I feel you, just push through!️

 _Thank you, my friends tease me and I take things to seriously, so I was at a sleepover and I ended up crying and hiding in the bathroom for 2 hours. One of my best friends talked to me, she nearly broke down the door trying to get in tho, we're al good now. For the most part. My best best friend and I have the type of friendship where we hate each other but we never stay mad for long. :/_

 _Sorry for that, that was really random…_


	17. authors note 3

Hello!

I just wanted to let you know that I've chosen someone to write with. She is LunaKim07!

She is an amazing writer and she's close to my age. I hope no one gets offended or anything!

And, this weeks chapter might be late because its almost Christmas and I want to brainstorm with her!


	18. Chapter 14

**Secrets and Surprises**

 **Chapter 14.**

* * *

 **A/N: hey Sorry this chapter is late.**

 **Say hello to Luna, who did the majority of the chapter, while I was sick. :P**

 **And… 11K VIEWS**

 **OH MY FRICKIN FRACK**

 **WOOHOOOOO**

 **Tysm! I love you**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own :/**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

"Umbridge, run."

Those two words were enough to send me into full panic mode. Adrenaline fueled my sudden outbreak of energy. I imagined a gray headstone engraved with "The Boy Who Lived- Harry Potter. Flayed alive for being found out of bed by Dolores Umbridge. 1980-1995. May he rest in peace." I shuddered, images of Umbridge cackling flashing before my eyes. She was going to have a field day if she found eight students out of bed.

I whipped out my wand and ran quietly out of the Room of Requirement as the candles flickered and everything went black. In the darkness, I heard the light patter of feet running and the room temperature dropped a few degrees, before returning to normal. I heard the faint laughter of Umbridge, her small legs carrying her as fast as they could.

My heart pounded in my ears as we began to run. In my peripheral vision, I could see Nico grabbing the two people closest to him, Piper and Jason, and running to the shadows. They disappeared. On my right, Annabeth pulled something out of her backpack. It was a blue cap, with a weird logo, a combination of N and Y. Ohh, it was the New York Yankees. I see. I remembered the Dursleys watching one of their games, it was baseballs or something. She tucked it over her curls, and she disappeared. I froze.

" _Come on!_ " Percy hissed. We ran down the corridor. Dead end. This was _not_ good. I looked over my shoulder. Percy was biting his lip like he was debating whether to do something or not. He sighed, slumped his shoulders, and looked back at Hermione, Ron, and I.

"Close your eyes," he warned. "This probably won't kill you yet, but it will come pretty darn close. I don't want to take any chances, " What was he talking about? "I don't even know if this will work, I've only tried it once," he muttered under his breath. My eyes widened, Ron coughed anxiously. Nevertheless, Hermione, Ron, and I squeezed our eyelids shut. Nothing happened. I squinted at Percy, letting my eyes open the smallest bit... Big mistake. A blinding flash of golden light with a pale blue tint filled the air, and I felt the world fade away. It felt surreal, like I was fading, slowly, angelically. I landed with a big _THUMP!_ on the Gryffindor common room floor.

Annabeth, Nico, Piper and Jason were standing above us.

"'Bout time you guys came here." Jason stared at me with his electric blue eyes staring into mine.

"Wha- how? Is it true? All that? In the r-room?" Rom stuttered, confused. Even Hermione was confused.

"Yeah, I guess." Percy shrugged casually. Although he said it casually, I sensed the tension in his shoulders. There was so much pain hidden in his eyes, I felt horrible about what I had done before. I had jumped to conclusions all too quickly. I judged _all_ of them too harshly. I imagined how brave and heroic he would be in battle.

"So, you're a god?" Hermione asked he nodded tensely.

"Bloody Hell! That's so cool!" Ron jumped up, Hermione hissed and pulled him back down to the floor.

"Ronald Weasley! That is so rude! Imagine how they must feel. You are so insensitive!" She scolded him as a mother would to her own child.

"'Mione, I am _very_ sensitive, thankyouverymuch." he huffed, and we all rolled our eyes.

"I must ask, why? Why are you a god?" Hermione inquired, tilting her head curiously.

"Well, I helped save the world from massive destruction by my once-dead, and dead again, grandfather. Kronos, former Lord of Time." Percy explained,

"'Former'? What do you mean?" Annabeth blurted.

"Hold on Wise Girl, gods you're so impatient." he chuckled. She sighed and stepped back.

"So, yadda yadda ya. I saved the world, and it was my goal since I was 12. There was a prophecy, and I fulfilled it when I was 16. The gods wanted to reward me, and they chose to turn me into a god. I said no," he sighed, "I just couldn't. Some time ago, I was so close to losing Annabeth to the Hunters and-" he sniffled, tears brimming his eyes. I didn't bother to ask who the Hunters were. "Yeah, and so many demi-gods died for it to happen, I just couldn't. Beckendorf, Silena, Ethan, Michael..."

"But, if you refused, then-" I began, but was cut off by Piper,

"We don't know," she shifted her feet nervously, "Of course, I wasn't there for all that. I think the gods are just offended. After the second Giant war, Zeus was embarrassed that we saved them again. So, he closed the gates of Olympus. Until the prophecy."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, say hello to Luna, she's so talented! She's around my age and we have so many similarities! Sorry for not posting for two weeks. It's been busy, Happy Late Xmas!**

 **And Happy early New Years!**

 _Italics - me_

Underlined - Luna

 **Reviews:**

 **PERCYPOTTERFOURTRIS:** Love this. Can't wait for more. Also, have to admit Ron is a total ass in this and I'm loving it. Harry is so clueless and dumb and Hermione is so ugh it's refreshing. Love it please don't get unmotivated. Also, I know how that feels.

 _Great! I'm so glad you like it! I can't really control if I get unmotivated. It's something that just happens._

 **ShinningHeart247:** Harry is a jerk?  
If the definition of jerk is constantly putting your life in danger to save others and sacrificing your self for the whole wizarding world. Then yes Harry is a jerk.

 _It is my OPINION. If you don't like it, instead of being rude towards me, don't read it!_

 **Guest:** It's funny how people use the excuse of "cringe" for something that they don't like.  
And I don't know what this guy is complaining, there are worse and unrealistic bashing stories and, look at that, with Harry being above the consequences, having a harem, having sex even though they are minors and such.  
The bashing with Harry being the victim and them getting what he wants easily is overused and cliche now just like the spoiled wrong boy who lived.

 _There are a lot of bad fanfics that are about sex and so unrealistic. I agree, to me, in my OPINION, he can be, at times, a brat. The attention gets to his head, and it gets to most people, eventually._

 **Ginnypotter685:** Thanks for updating! I loooove this story

 _Your welcome :)_

 **Guest:** Oh man i love these so much! And tell your mom good luck and that she gets well soon!️

 _? I don't remember anything about my mom…_

 **Blackbird:** You know, I would have written the whole prophecy, but I'm German and I don't really know the English version, so yeah that's all you get.  
Also, your story is really great, so please never give up! I can't wait for the next chapter!

 _Sorry, I haven't been myself lately. I've been floating around lately. Thanks!_

 **Blackbird:** Seriously? You say being the middle child is the worst? I have two younger siblings and they gang up on me! To be fair, we all gang up on each other occasionally, so I shouldn't be the one complaining.

 _Yes, it is. My older sister thinks she has a power over everyone and everything. My little sister thinks that what she says is the law. They have brought me to a point that I end up crying everyday. It's been like that for 3 years now. And I'm really sensitive and I cry alot. ;-;_

 _But no one really knows or cares. :)_

 _My parents favor them over me. She always believes what they say even though they twist my every word into something else. Then they say that I get less of something because I'm mean even though they barge into my room no matter how many times I tell them to knock. They say I get less of it for being mean and not talking to them. Maybe it's because you guys bully me, and hate me? And every time I try you guys make fun of me? Just saying. Sorry for this rant_

 **Ananth:** How do you write so much

 _I really don't know_

 **Ananth:** Yo, this story would suck . . . IN AN ALTERNATE REALITY  
My god how someone could come up with such an amazing fanfic is beyond me.

 _Thank you :)_

 **Ananth:** I would actually love to help u right, in fact I'm writing my own book anyway, like an actual book, not a fanfic

 _Sorry, I already have someone to help me. Good luck writing your book! Is it going to be at stores? If so, what's the title, I'd want to check it out! I heard that writing books are really hard! Kudos!_

 **DragoritaGuest:** I'd be happy to help you write the story! I have lots of ideas and I'm contacting you with the guest account, and if you ever want to dm me (cough cough) to write (cough cough) I'm available on my account Dragorita. Also, we understand sleep deprivation it sucks because you're sooooooo tired no matter what. I can also send you any like websites or apps that would be better messaging on if you're ok with me assisting you. Wow this is pretty long, thanks for reading this even though I just had to tell you one thing.. heh whoops

 _Sorry, I already have someone to help me, since its winter break, I am no longer sleep deprived but rather I sleep too much :/_

 **Meep:** Dear Musings,  
Wow. Just wow. What part of constructive criticism do you not understand? I'm pretty sure you couldn't do much better yourself, so I would keep your mouth shut if I were you. # $&*

 _Ok, thank you for defending me. 3_

 **Ananth:** This is really good, probably the only crossover worth reading  
Pls write more

 _That is not right, there are so many amazing fanfics that are definitely worth reading! A lot of them are discontinued or on hiatus though… :(_

 **Guest:** This is really great I love it...Dam now I have a fanfiction idea no one will write. It's basically where the son's of the big 3 all slowly become God's because, there is another pfoficy?( I can't spell). ( The son's of the 3 will go beyond humanity, for there destiny they will each lose something of great value if they use the power right, they may get it back use it wrong and the world will be gone the help they will have will be from a boy who lived, and the so called enemy of death, now let us see what happens as they shape the future...this is absolutely bullcrap (the stuff I wrote) anyway I really love your story and it's amazing...MORE I NEED MORE...K bye

 _Hmm, the "Enemy of Death"? Who could that possibly be? Is it…_

 _Constantine Madden? I love the Magisterium. It's really underrated and deserves more credit. The idea is pretty good, I say, pursue it. It's really good writing practice!_

 **Blazenite104:** First impressions... the this chapter was rushed. like trying to get the setup out of the way so you can start the story without going into much detail. everyone seems to just accept things and move on.  
that said it's the first chapter so i'll keep going for a few and see if anything changes.

 _Wow, you sound very professional. I admit, the first chapter was really rushed and I was doing it on my bed instead of my desk. I hope you like the other chapters!_

 **Guest:** Damn bro, I see you... gotta get that coochie

 _Ok, that's really inappropriate and I don't get it. And I'm a girl. And its Dam._

 **AquaEclipse:** Those cores actually sound…suspiciously nonmagical. Other than the Dementor one - that's just idealistic. Too idealistic - being idealistic isn't really a bad thing, but this is a bit too much.  
I'm also quite sure that Annabeth's first knife has a name. And it's spelt Weasley. There's another E.  
The part with Hades and the Horcrux paperwork is a nice touch tho.

 _Yeah, the cores are pretty normal I admit. I've changed a lot since I first started this fic. Yes, I know that its spelt with an E. I didn't realize that that_

 **AquaEclipse:** You really should stick to one tense when writing. For consistency.

*Alastor (Please look up the spellings of character names before you write - My Immortal is bad enough, though I ought not to compare you with that monstrosity. You're way better than that.)

*What's

*Hades' (or Hades's)

When writing Brits' PoV, I advise you to use the British spelling - not because consistency, but to indicate that you are writing from a different perspective more effectively. Like how 'gray' should be 'grey'.

"aura:

What, hun? What kind of punctuation is that?

Britains? Britons. Brits. Please, don't be another Ebony.

Boy Who Lived. It's a title, so it's in UPPERCASE, and I don't reckon Harry would flaunt his title like that if you want him in character. (Okay, 'flaunt' is a bit of a strong word, but I hope that you get my idea.)

Killing Curse. It's a name. CAPITALS.

That's a sh!t prophecy, btw. Otherwise…I won't say that you're a good writer, exactly, but you're not too bad for a beginner, I guess. At least you're not Tara Gilesbie…I hope.

Okay, thank you for pointing those tips out!

We'll try to stay in one tense and write with correct spelling. Thank you for suggesting that we write the way a British person would speak, that would make the writing much smoother!

As for Harry's slightly arrogant behavior, we simply picture Harry that way in this story.

Concerning the prophecy, yes, it didn't follow the same structure as some other prophecies did, but it got the meaning that was supposed to conveyed across.

Thanks, we're working on improving our writing.

 _Saying that I wrote a shit prophecy is really rude. I tried my best, I actually was very proud of that. Thank you, for contributing to the list of people that seemingly hate me and want to bring me down, I'm running out of space on my list. I already have like, what, 100+ people on it already?_

 _I just realized that Luna is like the good cop and I'm the bad cop. lmao_

 **AquaEclipse:** It's an overused idea, but I want to see your version too. Keep writing. Some clichés are meant to exist. At least you can add your own twists to this fic, instead of treading the well-beaten path.

Thank you! We'll try our best to make it creative.

 **AquaEclipse:** "Then we faded into the " Into the what?

How did Harry know about celestial bronze?

Why the hell is speaking a different language a reason for being a Death Eater? That's not even rational! Nor is the aura thing…NOR is making accidental hurricanes. Harry, you've encountered DEs, you of all people should know. Not all DEs - if any - can do that, imho.

*Imperius Curse

*how (not 'hot')

You said that Nico had his own way of getting there (aka shadow travelling), but you then said that he went on a broom. Very consistent there, dear writer. Or did I miss a scene?

*Care of Magical Creatures (it's a subject)

You missed the underlines and the italics.

You might want a Beta to make this more presentable at least. Or you can edit it yourself. I know you're human, and you are not perfect, like the rest of us, but…really, you need a little help.

Thank you for the corrections again! Sorry about the missing word, it's "Then we faded into the dark". Harry knows about the celestial bronze because, as it says, he heard the demigods saying it. He's also being super irrational about the "death eaters" because he's probably a bit scared, curious, and annoyed. Everyone can get irrational. Sorry about Nico! You can think that Nico shadow-traveled or went on the broom, whatever you'd like to think. I'm sorry, but your last few sentences are a bit mean. We'll try our best to make the chapters easier to read next time!

 **AquaEclipse:** Did you post the wrong chapter?

 _No, I copy and paste the line and the title and I didn't change it sorry!_


	19. important note

**hello**

im putting this story on hiatus

please do not take it personal

its my fault

im feeling rlly depressed and kinda suicidal lately

i dont think i can balance writing fanfics as well as school and friends.

its worse that no one knows and i have no on to talk to

ill still be somewhat active on fanfic

im eternally grateful for everything and everyone 3

i might update once or twice a month.

hopefully i get better and i can write again. also im getting zero sleep. im writing this at like 4am

so this is one hiatus

please don't come at me

hopefully within 2-4 months ill be better

if not i might as well be dead

thank you again to everyone.

ilysm

bye

stay awesome homo spaiens


	20. authors note 4

hi

im feeling much better

i just wanted to say that

and hopefully, there might be a new chapter by march or something.

Im so sorry for not updating, i really am feeling better. there's been a lot of change recently and im taking time to adjust

thank you, bye


	21. Authors Note 5 REWRITE

Hello everyone !

I'm happy to say that I'm back and better than ever, I am utterly sorry for not updating in months.

I've completely stopped reading and writing fanfiction for a while and I've recently started to get into it again and I felt so inspired by reading them to make a rewrite of Secrets and Surprises. hopefully I'll be able to keep a steady update schedule with quality chapters while keeping my nonexistent social life and my barely decent grades up. I feel like an absolute idiot for choosing to rewrite 4 days before school starts. ugh.

please bear with my horrible writing and my pathetic plot :)

I will probably have the first chapter up in about one or two weeks, I need to get used to writing better chapters on a time crunch. 

Thank you for your support and I love every single one of you !


End file.
